yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Nisa Suresi/RBT
EN-NİSÂ SÛRESİ 6 İNSANIN YARATILIŞI 6 Yüce Meali: 6 Tefsir-i Şerifi: 6 Korkulması Gereken Konular 6 Kadın Erkekten Yaratıldı 7 Hazret-i Havva'nın Yaratılışı 7 Yaratlış 7 Sıla-i Rahim 7 Sıla-i Rahm 8 Akrabalık 8 Rakîb 8 Hikâye (Allah korkusu) 9 Takvâ'nın Mertebeleri? 9 Hikâye (Allah Korkusu) 9 Sofu 10 Murakabe Nedir? 10 Hak Yolun Yolcusunda Bulunması Gerekenler 10 Hikâye (Allah Gözetler) 10 Hikaye (Allah Görür) 11 Müşahede 11 YETİMLER 11 Yüce Meali: 11 Tefsir-i şerifi 11 Yetimlerin Mallan 12 Haram, Helâl 12 Yetimlerin Malı 12 Veli ve Vasi 12 Sebeb-i Nüzul 13 Ahlakî Prensipler 13 Haramı Helâl ile Değiştirmeyin 13 Cömert 14 Küfür ve Büyük Günahlar 14 Yetim Dövülür mü? 15 Terbiye 15 Yetîm Ağladığında 15 Farisî Beyt 16 Yetime Şefkatli 0! 16 Saliha Kadın Kötü Kadın 16 Yetim Kızlar 16 Sebeb-i Nüzul 1 16 Sebeb-i Nüzul 2 17 Teaddüd-i Zevcât 17 Câriye İle Yetinmek 18 Bir Kadınla Evlilik 22 Mehirler 22 Mehrini Bağışlarsa... 22 Mehrin Helal Olması 23 Sebeb-i Nüzul 23 Hibeden Dönebilir 23 İnsanların Hayırlısı 23 Kadınların Cihâdı 24 Kadına Yarım Şehit Sevabı 24 Saliha Kadın 24 İskender Neden Fazla Evlenmedi 24 Cehennemde Kalacakar 25 Câhil Âlimler 25 Sefihlerin Malları 25 Mal İstiklâldir 25 Yetimlerin Sermâyeleri 26 Yetime Nasihat 26 Mal Mü'minin Silâhıdır 26 Mal Kalbi Allah'a bağlar 27 Malın Zarar ve Faydası 27 Tasavvufî Manâlar 27 Yemekten Sonra 28 İlim ve Marifet 28 Hikâye (Deve Satılmaz Tavukların Pazarında) 28 Yetimlerin Rüşdü 28 Bulûğ ve Rüşt 29 Yetimlerin Malları 29 Fakir Vâsinin Bir Hakkı Vardır 30 Yetimlere Mallarını Teslim Etme Usûlü 30 Şahit Tutmak 30 Şahid ve Muhâsib 30 Yetimin Malına Tecâvüz 30 Kul Hakkı 31 Zina Eden 31 Kul Hakları 31 Zâlimler 32 Kitab ve Sünnet 32 Hikâye (Zulüm) 32 Helâl Lokma 33 FERAİZ VE İNTİKÂL 33 Yüce Meali: 33 Feraiz İlminin Temel Kaynaklan 34 Sebeb-i Nüzul 34 İlk Miras Taksimi 35 Miras Hakkı 35 Mevtâdan Hayır 35 Maruf ve Münker 36 İyilik 36 Hikâye (iyilik) 36 Sadaka Olan Ameller 37 Tasavvufî Manâlar 37 Kadınlar!? 37 Mürşid-i Kâmillerin Vârisleri 38 Ihvân, Muhibbân ve Avam 38 Yetimleri Düşünî 39 Yetimlere Güzel Söz 39 Yetim Malı 39 Yetim Malı Yiyenler 40 Yetimler Kardeşlerimizdir 40 Yetimlere Doğru Söz 40 Mü'minlere Eziyet 40 Mazlumun Bedduasından Kaçın 41 Cennete Girmenin Altı Şartı 41 Bir Kuruş Haramı Terk Etmek 42 Hikâye (Takva) 42 Zühd Üç Kısımdır 42 Hikâye (Ödünç) 42 Hikâye (Kul Hakkı) 42 MİRÂSIN TAKSİMİ 43 Yüce Meali: 43 Tevsir-i Şerifi 43 Kız Olursa 44 Kız tek ise 44 Anne ve Babanın Mirası 44 Çocuğu Yoksa 45 Eşlerden Biri Bulunursa 45 Kardeşler ve Anne 45 Vasiyetleri Önce 46 Ölünün Borçlan 46 Atıf Harfleri 46 Önce Borçlar 46 Aleyhte Vasiyet 47 Miras 47 İfrat ve Tefritten Uzak Durulmalıdır 47 Akrabaya İyilik 48 Anne Babaya İyilik 48 Namazdan Sonra İlk Hesaba Çekilecek Şeyler 48 Anne Hakkı 48 Annene Hizmet Et 49 Cennet Anaların... 49 Anne ve Babaya İtaat 49 İlim 49 İtikadı İlimler 49 İlmihâl Öğrenmek 50 Batınını Düzeltecek İlimler 50 Kötülüklerden Korunmak 50 Tasavvuf ve Ahlak İlmî 50 İlim İçin Evden Çıkmak 51 Evlâdın Babası Üzerine olan Hakları 51 Güzel İsim 51 İsimler 52 İsimlerin Kötüleri 52 Sünnet Etmek 52 Helâl Lokma 52 Din İlmi 52 Terbiye 53 Babanın Vazifeleri 53 TASAVVUFÎ MA'NÂLAR 53 Nesep Yoluyla Vâris Olmak 54 Doğum İkidir 54 Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin Nesebi Kesilmeyecektir 54 Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin Ehli Kimlerdir? 55 Vâris-i hakiki 55 Âlimler Peygamberlerin Vârisleridir 56 Mürşid-i Kâmilin Nazarı 56 Kocanın Mirastaki Payları 56 Zevcenin Mirastaki Payı 57 Verasete Mâniler 57 Usûl ve Füruû Olmayanın Mirası 57 Ana Bir Kız Kardeşler 57 Ferâiz Kaideleri 59 İtaat Eden 59 Âsî Olanlar 60 Tecrîd Büyük Bir Azabtır 60 Ashâb-ı Kehf in Köpeği 60 İtaat Eden 60 Hatemü'l-Esam'dan Altın Öğütler 60 Dünya Sevgisi 61 Tembele Öğüt 61 Hikâye (Takva) 61 Hikâye (amelini beğenme) 61 Bu Zaman Sükût Zamanıdır 62 Rızık 62 Yüce Meali 62 Tefsîr-i Şerifi 63 Zina Yapan Kadın 63 Zinâ Eden Bekârlar 63 Tevbe Edip Islâh Olanları Allah Bağışlar 64 Zinanın Cezası 64 Muhsin 64 Zina Cezasının Neshi 64 Zina 65 En Büyük Günah 65 Zinanın En Şiddetlisi 65 Mevlânâ'dan Öğütler 66 Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden 66 Anâsır-ı Erbaa 66 Dünya Mü'minin Zindanıdır 67 Ölmeden Önce Ölün 68 Cezbe 68 Nefs ve Kalıp 68 Tevbe Edenler 68 Bilmemek Günahtır 69 Tevbe Edenler Bağışlanır 69 Kalble Yapılan Tevbe 69 Gargara Halinde Tevbe 70 Tevbe-İ Yeis İman-ı Yeis 70 Tevbe ve Ölüm Meleği 70 Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: 70 Tevbenin Şartlan 70 Tevbe Tevbeye Muhtaç 70 Tevbe ve Göz Yaşı 71 EN-NİSÂ SÛRESİ En-Nisâ Sûresinin Tefsiri. Nisa Sûresi, yüz yetmiş beş ( Ya yüz yetmiş altı Ya da yüz yetmiş yedi âyettir. Kelimeleri: Üç bin yedi yüz kırk beştir. Nisa sûresi, 4. Sûre'dir Medine-i Münevvere'de nazil oldu. İNSANIN YARATILIŞI Yüce Meali: Rahman ve Rahîm olan Allah'ın adı ile Ey o bütün insan kümeleri! Sakının o rabbınıza karşı gel¬mekten ki, sizleri bir tek nefisten yarattı; ondan eşini yarattı da ikisinden birçok erkekler ve dişiler üretti. Sakının o Allah'a kar¬şı gelmekten ki, siz O'nun ve o rahimlerin hürmetine birbiriniz¬den dilek dilersiniz; çünkü o Allah, üzerinizde gözcü bulunuyor. Tefsir-i Şerifi: "Ey o bütün insan kümeleri!" Hitâb umûmidir. Hitabın nazil olduğu zaman mevcut olan insanlara ve onlardan sonra gelen insanlaradır. Kesintiye uğramaksızm bütün insanlaradır. Delili şudur: Kur'ân-ı kerim'in inzalinden önce ki, insanlar, bizim şeriatımızla ibâdet ve amel etmediler. Eğer bu hitâb bu Âdem oğullarına olmuş olsaydı, (Tâ Âdem Aleyhisseiâm'dan bu tarafa bütün insanların) bizim şeriatımızla ibâdet etmeleri lâzım gelirdi. Bu ise muhaldir. [Bu hitâb, bu âyet-i kerimenin nâzii olduğu andan tâ kıyamete kadar yeryüzüne gelecek olan bütün insanlaradır. Mâ ba dine şâmildir, mâ kabline şâmil değildir.) Korkulması Gereken Konular "Sakının rabbınıza karşı gelmekten" 1- Aranızda bulunan hak ve hukukları muhafaza etmekten, 2- Yerine konulması vacip olan şeylerden, 3- Emirlerine riâyet edin, 4- Emirleri zayi etmeyin, 5- Hak ve hukukları çiğnemeyin, 6- Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin size yerine konulması (yapılmasını emrettiği sıla-i rahmi) kesmek konusunda Rabbınızdan korkunî "O ki sizi yarattı;" Rabbiniz sizin yaratılışınızı halden sonra hâl ile takdir etti, suretlerinizin ve renklerinizin değişikliğiyle beraber... (O sizi neden yarattı?) "Bir tek nefisten..." Sizi bir asıldan yarattı. O hepinizin babası Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın nefsidir. Bu kavl-i şerifte, ittikânın (Allah'tan korkmanın), akabinde hemen yaratmak minnetini zikretti ki. insanlar, sadece ve sadece Halik Teâlâ Hazretlerinden korksunlar. Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri, "O ki, sizleri bir tek nefisten yarattı," kavlî şerifıyle) bütün insanların babalarının bir olduğunu beyan etti. Babaların (ve asıllarının) izdiham ve çokluğunu kesmek (ve bir olmasının en güzel hikmetlerinden biri, insanların birbirlerine karşı üstünlük taslamaktan menetmek ve) insaniann birbirlerine acıma ve merhamet etmelerinin teşviki vardır. Kadın Erkekten Yaratıldı "Ve ondan yarattı." Bu nefisten, yani onun bazısından yarattı. (Neyi?) "Onun eşini," Anneniz Havva'yı yarattı, kelimesi, med iledir, Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Hazret-i Havva'yı Âdem Aleyhisselâm sol eğe kemiklerinden bir eğe kemikten yarattı. Hazret-i Havva'nın Yaratılışı Rivayet olundu: Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Hazret-i Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı yarattı ve onu cennete yerleştirdi. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a bir uyku verdi. Âdem Aleyhisselâm uyku ile uyanıklık arasında iken, Hazret-i Havva'yı onun eğe kemiğinden yarattı. Âdem Aleyhisselâm uyandığında, Hazret-i Havva'yı yanında gördü. Ona meyletti. Ona ülfet etti. Çünkü Hazret-i Havva, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın cüzlerinden bîr cüzden yaratılmıştı. Burada Hazret-i Havva validemiz, yaratılışta {evlatları olan insanlardan) önce olduğu halde onlardan sonra zikredildi. Çünkü atıf harfi olan vav (j)'dan tertip manâsı yoktur. Yaratlış "Ve üretti," Ayırdı ve yaydı. "İkisinden," Bu nefis (Âdem Aleyhisselâm) ve ondan yaratılan, eşinden; doğma ve tenasül yoluyla; "Birçok erkekler," Müzekker olarak gelmesi, cemi üzerine hamledilmesi ve adetten dolayıdır. "Ve dişiler," Birçok erkek ve kız evlatlar... Erkekleri çokluk ile vafıslamakla iktifa etti. Hikmet, erkeklerin çok olmasını gerektirir. Babaların (ve asıllarının) izdiham ve çokluğunu kesmek (ve bir olmasının en güzel hikmetlerinden biri, insanların birbirlerine karşı üstünlük taslamaktan menetmek ve) insanların birbirlerine acıma ve merhamet etmelerinin teşviki vardır. "Birçok erkekler," buyururken, kadınlar için de sâdece "Ve dişiler," duyuruldu. Burada dişi/er çok denil¬medi.) Ve bu tertiple bu kıssa üzerine takvanın emredilmesi, çünkü bundan murad, takva ile emretmeyi yaymak, kişinin evinin ehli (ailesi, çocukları ve aynı evi paylaştığı kişiler), kendi cinsinin evlatlara (bütün insanlara) takvayı ulaştırmak içindir. Bu âyet-i kerimeler ve bunlardan sonra gelenler bu hakikate delâlet etmektedirler. Sanki şöyle buyuruldu: "Rabbınızdan korkun! 0 ki, sizin aranızda vasıl etti. Sizleri tek bir kökten muhtelif dallara ayırdı. Aranızda bulunan ve bazınızın bazınıza karşı koruması ve ulaştırması vacip ve gerekli olan hak ve hukukları muhafaza edin. Hak ve hukuk konusunda gaflete düşmeyin!" Sıla-i Rahim "Sakının Allah'a karşı gelmekten!" Tek bir kökten meydana gelen dallan kesmeyin. Dinde ve neseb'ten (soydan) ayrılığa meydan vermeyin! "O ki onun sebebiyle birbirinizden dilek dilersiniz;" Kendi aranızda, bazınız, bazınıza, "Allah aşkına senden bunu istiyorum!" dersiniz. "Ve o rahimlerin hürmetine," Bazınız, bazınızdan Allah'a yemin ile istemektesiniz. "Allah aşkına ve akrabaların hatırı için!" veya şefkat ve acıtma yolu üzere; "Allah ve akraban aşkına şöyle yapacağım," denilir. Arablann arasında geçerli olan adet ve geleneklere göre, birisi diğerinden bir şey isteyeceği zaman, "Allah ve akrabalık haklan için rica ederim," derlerdi. Akrabalık şefkatini ve Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin azâmetiyle isterlerdi. "Ve o rahimlerin hürmetine," kavl-i şerifi câr ve mecrurun (kavl-i şerifinin) mahalli üzerine atfedildiği için mensûbtur. Bu senin: "Ben Zeyde ve Amr'a uğradım," sözün gibidir. Veya câr ve mecrûr üzerine değil de, lafza-i celâlin üzerine atfedilmiştir. Yani: "Allâhtan korunun!" "Akrabalık bağlarını koparmaktan kork! Sıla-i rahim yapın. Akrabalık bağlarını kesmeyin," demektir. Noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allâhü Teâla Hazretleri,"rahimler" (yakın akrabaları) kendi ism-i zâtına yakın zikrederek; sıla-ı rahmin kendisinin mekânında olduğunu tembih etti. Sıla-i Rahm Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Rahim (yakın akrabalık) Arş'a asılıdır. Ve şöyle der: "Kim sıla ederse, (beni gözetirse), Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri sıla etsin (Allah da onu gözetsin). Benimle ilişkisini keseni de Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri (bütün hayır ve bereketlerden) kessin! (2/159) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Sevap cihetinden sıla-i rahim gibi çabuk hiçbir güzel amel yoktur. Ceza cihetinden de azgınlık kadar sür'atli kötü bir amel yoktur. Akrabalık Kullara yakışan ve üzerlerine vacip olan, hak ve hukuka riâ¬yet etmektir. Çünkü insanların hepsi bir baba ve bir anneden doğma kardeşlerdir. Bu baba ve anne, Âdem Aleyhisselâm ile eşi, Hazret-i Havva'dır. Özellikle mü'minler, daha dikkat etmelidirler. Çünkü mü'minlerin arasında; tâ Âdem Aleyhisselâm'dan gelen akrabalığın ve kardeşliğin yanı sıra; 1- İmân, 2- Din kardeşliği ve 3- Toprak yakınlığı halleri de böyledir... Rakîb "Çünkü o Allah, üzerinizde gözcü bulunuyor. "Er-Rakîb Murâkıb demektir. Senin bütün fiillerini, muhafaza edendir. Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri hafızdır; sizden sâdır olan bütün fiillere, sözlere ve sizin kalblerinizin gizliliklerinde bulunan niyetlerinize muttalidir, hepsinden haberdârdır. Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri, sizleri, amelleriniz sebebiyle cezalandırmak (amellerinizin karşılığını size vermek) ister. Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri, sırra ve ahfâya (en gizli olana) vâkıf olup bildiğini beyân etti. Allâhü Teâiâ Hazretleri böyle olduğuna göre, kişiye (kula) gereken, gereğince Allah'tan korkmak ve emir ve yasaklarından sakınmaktır. İyi bil ki takva, dünya ve âhirette büyük keramete ermenin en büyük sebebi ve temel direğidir. Hikâye (Allah korkusu) Basra'da "MiskT1 (misk kokulu) diye bilinen bir adam vardı. Çünkü kendisinden misk kokusu yayılırdı. Bunun sebebi soruldu. Buyurdular: -"Ben yüzü çok güzel (ve çok yakışıklı) bir kişiydim. Büyük bir hayaya sahiptim. (Çok utanırdım.) Babama: -"Onu çarşıda (dükkan)da oturt! İnsanların arasına girip çıksın, utanması geçsin ve açılsın!" dediler. Babam, beni manifatura (kumaş ve elbise satan) dükkanda oturttu. Yaşlı bir kadın geldi. Bazı eşya istedi. Ben de kendisinin istediği eşyayı çıkarttım. Kadın bana: -"Bu eşyaların ücretini almak için, benimle eve gel!" dedi. Onunla gittim. Beni büyük bir köşke soktu. Köşkün ihtişamlı kubbeleri vardı. İçeriye girdiğimde, yaldızlı örtülerle örtülmüş yataklar üzerinde oturan câriye (genç bir kadın) vardı. O genç kadın, beni tutup göğsüne doğru çekti. Ben; -"Allah! Allah!" dedim. Genç kadın: -"Bunda bir beis yok!" dedi. Ben ona; -"Ben amel oldum! Şu an çok sıkıştım, tuvalete gitmem la¬zım!" dedim. Tuvalete gittim. Dışkımı yaptım. Dışkımı yüzüme ve bedenime (üstüme ve başıma) sürdüm. Tuvaletten dışarıya çıktığımda benim için; -"0 delidir!" dediler. Ben de böylece o kadından kurtuldum (namusumu kurtardım). 0 gece (rüyâm'da) bir adam gördüm. Adam bana: -"Hazret-i Yâkûb'un oğlu Yusuf Aleyhisselâm, nerede? Sen nerede?" diye sordu. Sonra bana sordu: -"Beni tanıyor musun?" Ben; -"Hayır!" dedim. 0: -"Ben Cebrail'im!" dedi. Sonra elleriyle yüzümü ve bedenimi meshetti. Başımı okşadı ve sırtımı sıvazladı. İşteo andan itibaren benden Cebrail Aieyhisselâm'ın misk kokusu yayılmaya başladı. Bu Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ın kokusudur..." Bu yüce mertebe takvanın bereketidir. Takvâ'nın Mertebeleri? Takva, şeriatın örfüne göre, âhirette zarar verecek şeylerden nefsi korumak, demektir. Takva bir kaç mertebe üzeredir. Birincisi: Şirkten beri olmak (küfürden uzaklaşmakla) ebedî cehennem azabından korunmaktır. Şu kavl-i şerif buna delâlet eder: "Ve onlara kelime-i takvâ'yı ilzam buyurdu. İkincisi: Bütün günahtan kaçınmaktır. Takva adı ile bilinen de budur. Bu takva şu âyet-i kerimenin manâsıdır: "Eğer o memleketlerin ahâlisi imân edip, Allah'tan korksaydılar, (takvâlı olsalardı) elbette üzerlerine yerden, gökten bereketler açardık. Velâkin tekzîb ettiler de, kendilerini kesbleriyle tuttuk aliverdik. Üçüncüsü: Kendisini (Allah'tan alıkoyan) bütün meşguliyetlerden sıyrılmak ve temizlenmektir. Hakikî takva budur. Şu kavl-i şerifte talep edilen takva da budur: "Ey o bütün imân edenler! Allah'a nasıl korunmak gerekse öyle korunun, hakkıyla müttakî olun ve her halde müslim olarak can verin. Hikâye (Allah Korkusu) Zünnûn-i Mısrî (k.s.) Hazretlerinden hikâye edilen takva bu kabildendir. Zünnûn-i Mısrî(k.s.)Hazretlerine bazı vezirler geldiler. Ken¬disinden "himmet istediler. Sultan'dan korktuklarını izhâr etti¬ler. Zünnûn-i Mısrî Hazretleri ona: -"Senin sultandan korktuğunuz gibi, eğer ben Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerinden korksam, elbette sıddiklardan olurdum!" buyurdular. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Rahat ve rahatsızlık ümidin olmadı. Dervişin ayağı Felek'in önündedir... Eğer yüzünle Allâh'dan korkarsan, Yükselirsin... Melek ol ki, melek göresinî Sofu Sâlik (seyr-u sülük yolcusuna) yakışan ve gereken, Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin bütün hallerini murâkebe ettiğini (kendisini bütün durumlarda gözetlediğini) bilip, Rabbinden korkması ve takvâlı olmasıdır. Allâhü Teâlâ buyurduğu gibi: "Muhakkak ki Allah, üzerinizde gözcü bulunuyor." Murakabe Nedir? "Murakabe" kulun, noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allah Sübhânehû ve Teâlâ Hazretlerinin kendisine muttali olduğunu (Allah'ın bütün hallerini bildiğini) bilmesidir. Kul, bu ilim ve Rabbinin murâkebesini devam ettirir. İşte bu, bütün hayırların aslıdır. Kişi bu yüce mertebeye ancak muhasebeden fariğ olduktan (öz eleştiri yaptıktan) sonra vâsıl olur. Kul, geçmiş (ve eskiden yaptıkları konusunda) nefsini hesaba çekip öz eleştiri yaptığı zaman, hemen o vakit hâli ıslâh olur, durumu düzelir. Hak Yolun Yolcusunda Bulunması Gerekenler Hak yolunun yolcusuna lazım olan: 1- Kendisiyle Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin arasında kalbin riâyet (etmesi gereken şeyleri çok) güzel yapmasıdır. 2- Kalbini muhafaza etmeli, 3- Nefesleri Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleriyle beraber muhafaza etmesidir. 4- Nefs muhasebesi yapmalı, 5- Allâhü Teâlâ'nin bütün hallerinde kendisini gözetlediğini bilmesi, 6- Allâhü Teâlâ'nm kalbinden daha yakın olduğunu bilmeli, 7- Allâhü Teâlâ'nın bütün fiillerini (hareketlerini) gördüğünü bilmeli, 9- Ve Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin bütün sözlerini işittiğini ve niyetlerini bildiğini bilmelidir... Kim bunlardan gâfıl olursa, o kişi, vuslatın bidayetinden (başlangıcından azledilmiş ve) çok uzaktır. O kişi nasıl yakınlık hakikatlerine nail olabilir? Hikâye (Allah Gözetler) Süleyman bin Ali (r.h.), Hamîd et-Tavîl (r.h.) Hazretlerine; -"Bana vaaz et!" dedi. Hamid et-Tavîl (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Eğer sen yalnız kaldığında, Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin seni gördüğünü zannettiğin (ve inandığın) halde, Allah'a âsî olup günah işliyorsan, gerçekten sen büyük bir işe cür'et etmektesin! Yok eğer sen, Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin senin görmediğini zannediyorsan, gerçekten sen kâfir oldun (demektir)... (2/160) Zira Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri: "Muhakkak ki Allah, üzerinizde gözcü bulunuyor!" buyurmaktadır. Hikaye (Allah Görür) Bazı sâlihlerin birçok talebeleri vardı. Talebelerinin içlerinden birine husûsî değer verirdi. Diğerleri bu konuda çok konuştular. Bunu kendisine söylediler. 0: -"Bunu size açıklayacağım!" dedi. Talebelerinin her birine bir kuş verdi. Onlara: -"Sizi, hiç kimsenin görmediği bir yerde bunları kesin!" buyurdu. Talebeler, dağıldılar gittiler. Sonra hepsi kuşlarını kesmiş bir halde döndüler. Salih kişinin çok sevdiği ve diğerlerine tercih ettiği talebe elinde canlı kuşuyla geldi. Kuşu kesmemişti. Ona sordu: -"Neden kuşu kesmedin?" O talebe: -"Siz bana hiç kimsenin görmediği bir yerde kesin; diye emrettiniz. Hiç kimsenin beni göremeyeceği yer aradım. Böyle bir yer bulamadım. (Nereye gitsem Allahü Teâlâ beni görüyordu!)" dedi, Bunun üzerine o salih kişi: -"İşte bundan dolayı ona husûsî muamele ediyor ve onu diğerlerinin üzerine tercih ediyorum!" dedi. Müşahede Yarı Arabî ve yari Farisî ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Cihan aynası bizim güzel şahidimizdir. Öyleyse: Onun yüzünü bütün zerrelerde müşahede edin! YETİMLER Yüce Meali: Allah'tan korkun da yetimlere mallarını verin ve temizi murdara (helâli harama) değişmeyin; onların mallarını kendi mallarınıza katıp yemeyin; çünkü o büyük bir vebal bulunuyor.2 Eğer yetimlerin haklarını gözetemeyeceğinizden korkarsanız, size helâl olan kadınlardan ikişer, üçer, dörder nikâh edin ve eğer bu surette adalet yapamayacağınızdan korkarsanız, o zaman bir tane veya milkiniz câriye alın, ağmamanız için bu daha muvafıktır3 Ve aldığınız kadınlara, mehirlerini efendiceslne verin; şayet ondan birazını kendileri gönül hoşluğuyla bağışlarlarsa, onu da içinize sine sine yiyin.4 Mâmaafîh, Allah'ın sizi başına diktiği mallarınızı sefihlere vermeyin de, bunlarda yapacağınız tasarruf İle onları besleyin ve giydirin ve kendilerine güzel güzel nasihat edins Ve yetimleri nikâh çağma ermelerine kadar gözetip deneyin. 0 vakit kendilerinden bir rüşd hissettiniz mi, hemen mallarını kendilerine teslim edin. Büyüyecekler de ellerine alacaklar diye o malları israfla yemeye kalkmayın. İhtiyacı olmayan tenezzül etmesin, muhtaç olan da meşru' surette bir şey yesin. Mallarını kendilerine teslim ettiğiniz zaman da, karşılarına şâhid bulundurun. Hesabınızı doğru tutmak için Allah'ın harekâtınızı hesaba çekmekte olması yeter. Tefsir-i şerifi "Allah'tan korkun da yetimlere mallarını verin." kelimesi, "yetîrrt'in cemiidir. Yetim, insanlardan babasının ölümüyle babasız kalandır. Diğer hayvanlardan ise, annesi ölendir. Bu isim (yetim kelimesi) hem küçük, hem büyük için kulla¬nılır. Babadan yalnız kalmak manâsında yetîm, her yaştaki insan için kullanılır. Ancak yetim kelimesinin küçükte kullanılması daha galib ve daha çoktur. Çünkü büyük kişiler kendi kendilerine yetebiliyor ve koruyucuya ihtiyaçları yoktur. Böylece büyük kişi (babanın ölümüyle) sanki yetimin manâsından çıkmıştır. Yetim kelimesinin manâsı münferid olmak ve yalnız kalmak, demektir. Yetimlerin Mallan "Allah'tan korkun da yetimlere mallarını verin. Kavl-i şerifinde geçen, yetimlere mallarını vermekten murat; 1- Muhatapların boş olan ümit ve arzularını yetimlerin mallarından kesmek, 2- Yetimlerin mallarına kimsenin göz dikmemesi, 3- Ve hedefi şaşırıp yetim malına uzanan eli alıkoymaktır ve kesmektir. 4- Kimsenin yetim malına el uzatmaması, 5- Onu hali üzere terk etmektir. 6- 0 mala kötü bir saldırı olmadan onu korumaktır. 7- Ta ki o mal yetimlere zarar ve ziyansız bir şekilde ulaşın¬caya ve yetimlere tamamen teslim edilinceye kadar, yetim malını kendisine zarar verecek bütün hareketlerden korumaktır. Yoksa yetimlere fiilen mallarını vermek demek değildir. Yetimlere mallarının fiilen verilmesi; Bulûğ ve Rüşt yaşı şartına bağlıdır. Bu zikredilen şeylerden (yetimin malını korumak ve zarara uğratmadan muhafaza etmekten) mecazî olarak malı yetimlere vermekle tabîr olundu. Bununla, veli ve vâsilerin muratlarının o mallan yetimlere teslim etmek olması gerekli ve yakışır olduğunu ilân etmektir. Yoksa yalnız o mallardan taarruz ve saldırıyı menetmek değildir. "Allah'tan korkun da yetimlere mallarını verin." Kavl-i şerifinin manâsı: "Ey veli ve vâsileri Yetimlerin mallarını muhafaza edin ve ko¬ruyun! Kötülükle onlara saldırıda bulunmayın. Onlar hak ettikleri zaman, mallarını salimen kendilerine teslim edin!" demektir. Haram, Helâl Ve temizi murdara (helâli harama) değişmeyin;" Bir şeyi bir şeyle değiştirmek, o şeyi, diğerinin yerine koymak; birincinin yerine ikincisini almak, demektir. Kendisine hâsıl olduktan ve husulün şeref ve üstünlüğünden sonra. Yani kazandığınız helâü, gasp edilen haram ile değiştirmeyin, demektir. Yetimlerin mallarını değiştirmeyin, yetimlerin haram olan mallarını, helâl olan sizin kendi malınızla değiştirmeyin. Helal olan mal, sizin kendi malınız, Allâhü Teâlâ'nın size mübâh kıldığı kazançlar, Allahü Teâlâ'nın yerden size gönderdiği rızklardır. Bunların yerine yetimlerin sizce kullanılması haram olan mallarını yemeyin! Yetimlerin Malı "Onların (yetimlerin) mallarını,kendi mallarınıza katıp yemeyin;" Yemekten murat, tasarruftur. Yetimin malını yemek haram olduğu gibi, o malda helâka (zarara) sebep olan diğer bütün tasarruflar da haramdır. Buna delil, malın içinde yenmesinin sahih olmayan şeylerin bulunmasıdır. Burada, "yemeyin" buyrularak, yemek zikredildi. Çünkü bir malda tasarrufun vaki olmasının en büyük sebebi yemektir. Burada geçen, "harf-i cerri" ("beraber" manasınadır. Bu manâda Allâhü Teâlâ'şöyle buyurdu: "'Kim benim yardımcılarım Allah'a doğru? Kavl-i şerifinde de "Allah'a beraber" manâsında olduğu gibi... Doğru olan bu kavl-i şerifin manâsı: Yetimlerin mallarını kendi mallarınıza katarak yemeyin! İkisini birbirine müsâvî görmeyin! Çünkü bu helal, şu da haramdır. Veli ve Vasi Fakat veli ve vasi kişi fakir olduğu zaman, ecr-i misil tahsis edilir. Ama vasi ve veli olan kişinin kendi malı olduğu zaman, yetimin malını yemesi çirkindir. Bundan dolayı veli ve vasinin malı olduğu zaman, yetimin malını yemesi nehyedildi ve sonra da; "Ve temizi murdara (helâli harama) değişmeyin; onların mallarını kendi mallarınıza katıp yemeyin;" "Muhakak ki o," Nehyedilen mefhûmu (yetim malını) yemek; "Büyük bir vebal bulunuyor." Allah katında büyük bir günahtır; ondan kaçının! Sebeb-i Nüzul Rivayet olundu: Gatafân kabilesinden (Münzir bin Rifâa adında) adamın yanında yetim olan kardeşinin oğlunun bir çok malı vardı. Yetim baliğ olunca, amcasından malını istedi. Amcası onun malını vermedi. İkisi Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine müracaat ederek muhakeme oldular. Bu hâdise üzerine bu âyet-i kerime indi. Yetimin amcası; Allah'tan korkun da yetimlere mallarını verin ve temizi murdara (helâli harama) değişmeyin; onların mallarını kendi mallarınıza katıp yemeyin; çünkü o büyük bir vebâi bulunuyor. Kavl-i şeriflerini işitince; -"Allah'a itaat ettikl Allah'ın Resulü (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine itaat ettik! Büyük günahtan Allah'a sığınırız!" dedi. Ve çocuğun malını kendisine verdi. Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: -"Kim nefsinin koyu cimriliğinden kendisini korur ve Rabbine bu şekilde itaat ederse, muhakkak ki o kişi Rabbinin darı (selâmı)na girer." Yani Allah'ın cennetine girer. Genç malını amcasından aldıktan sonra hepsini Allâhü Teâlâ'nm yolunda infak etti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: -"Ecir (ve sevap) sabit oldu, yük ve günah kaldı!" buyurdular. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine sordular: -"Yük ve günah nasıl kaldı?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Ecir (ve sevap) çocuğa sabit oldu ve yük (ve günah)da babasının üzerine kaldı. Şeyh Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: Altın ve gümüşten rahata kavuştu. Kendisi faydalandı. Aldı. Çünkü o ev senden kalsın isteyecektir. Bir kerpici gümüşten diğer kerpici de altından olsun. (2/161) Ahlakî Prensipler Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri; "Allah'tan korkun da yetimlere mallarını!" buyurarak; insanları; 1- Hırs âfetinden, 2- Hasetten 3- Aşağılıktan, 4- Rezillikten, 5- Önemsiz olmaktan, 6- Tamahkârlıktan, 7- Mala düşkünlükten, 8- Emâneti tahliyye 9- Diyaneti tahliyye 10- Ve göğüs selâmeti (kalbî huzur) için, böyle buyurdu. Haramı Helâl ile Değiştirmeyin Ve Allâhü Teâtâ buyurdu: "Ve temizi murdara (helâli harama) değişmeyin;" "Onların mallarını kendi mallarınıza katıp yemeyin;" buyurarak; 1 - İşkenceden 2- Haksızlıktan, 3- İntikam almaktan, 4- Zulümden tezkiye edip, 5- Adalet, 6- Ve insafın insanların içine yerleşmesini istedi. Çünkü bu rezaletlerin hepsinin toplanması ve bulunması gerçekten; bik "Muhakkak ki o büyük bir vebâl'dir." Büyük bir hicâb ve perdedir. Cömert Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife; 1 - Nefsini alçak ve düşük ahlaklardan tezkiye edip temizlemek, 2- Hiç kimsenin malına göz dikmemek, 3-Az ve çok hiç kimsenin malını zimmetine geçirmemek, 4- Bilakis cömert olmak, 5- Malını dullara dağıtmak, 6- Yetimlere yardım eli uzatmak, 7- İmkânı dâhilinde dul, yetim, fakir ve yoksulların haklarına riâyet etmek. Küfür ve Büyük Günahlar Ibn-i Abbâs (r.a.)'dan rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: "Altı şey helak edicidir. Onların tevbeleri yoktur. O helak edici günahlar; 1 - Yetimin malını yemek, 2- Namuslu kadına iftira etmek, 3- Harpten kaçmak, 4- Sihir ve büyü yapmak, 5- Allah'a şirk koşmak, 6- Peygamber öldürmek. "Ne mutlu! İçinde yetim bulunan eve! Yazıklar olsun! İçinde yetim bulunan eve!" Buyurdular. Yani içinde bulunan yetimin hak ve hukukuna riâyet etme¬yen ve yetimin kıymetini bilmeyenlere yazıklar olsun! Onlar için cehennemin veyl deresi vardır. Yetimin hakkına riâyet edip, yetimin kıymetini bildikleri za¬man da onlara ne mutlu! Onlar için cennetin tubâ ağaçları var¬dır! Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Biri yetimin payını yemeye çalıştı. Yetimi sevindirdi. Uykuda iken rüyasında, Sadruddin Hocend'i gördü. Bahçelerin içinde nazla yürürken buyurdu: -"O dikenlerden benim için ne güller açıldı." Yetim Dövülür mü? Rivayet olundu. Adamın biri. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine geldi. Ve: -"Yanımda bir yetîm var; onu neden (hangi suçlardan) dövebilirim?" diye sordu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Kendi çocuğunu dövdüğün şeylerden...!" buyurdu. Terbiye Fudâyl bin lyâz (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Nice (terbiye) tokatlan vardır; yetim için, hurma tatlısı (helvâ)dan daha faydalıdır. Yetîm Ağladığında Fakîh (Ebü'1-Leys es-Semerkandî r.h.) Hazretleri "Tenbîhü'I-Gâfilîn" isimli kitabında buyurdular: Bu (yetimin velisi) eğer yetimi darp ve dayak olmaksızın terbiye edebiliyorsa, yetimi tokatlamaması gerekir. Çünkü yetimi dövmek gerçekten şiddetli bir iştir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Muhakkak ki yetim dövüldüğü zaman, yetimin ağlamasından Rahmân'ın Arşı titrer. Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurur: -"Ey Meleklerimi Babasını toprağın içine gizlediğim bu ço¬cuğu kim ağlattı?" Kendisi her şeyin doğrusunu daha iyi bilmek¬tedir. Buyurdu: Melekler derler: -"Ey Rabbimiz! Bizim ilmimiz yoktur!" derler. Allah buyurur: -"Muhakkak ki ben sizi şahit tutuyorum! Muhakkak ki yetimi razı ve memnun edeni ben de kıyamet günü katımda razı ve memnun ederimi Farisî Beyt Yetimin kokusu başındadır. Önce onun başını okşa. 0 çocuğun kendisine öpücük verme! Yetim eğer ağlarsa, yükünü götürür, Eğer gadaplanırsa onu okşa... Nazını çek. Yetimin ağlaması büyük Arşa yetişmeye dursun! Arş titrer yetimin ağlamasından.... ' Eğer senin gölgen olursa yetimin başında, Ne mutlu sana! Eğer sen yetime iyilik yaparsan; Sen aslında kendini beslemektesin. Ve kendine iyilik yapmaktasın. Yetime yardım et. Yetimi sevi......" Yetime Şefkatli 0! Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Davud Aleyhisselâm'a buyurdu: -"Yetim için şefkatli bir baba gibi ol! Bil ki, muhakkak sen ektiğini biçersin! Bil ki, sâliha kadın başında altından imal edilmiş (ve altınyaldızlı) taç olan bir melik gibidir. Kocası onu her gördüğünde gözleri parlar içi açılır. Kötü kadın ise kocasına, yaşlı bir adamın sırtında olan çok ağır bir yük gibidir." Saliha Kadın Kötü Kadın Ne güzel buyurdular: Evin mamur ve saadet yuvası olması, Ve evin içinde yatılacak bir ev yapana, Allah bundan dolayı kendisine rahmet nazarıyla bakar. Benim Dilârâm iyi niyetli kadındır. Lakin Allah, kötü kadınlardan saklasın. Ayağı çıplak gitti. Veya dar ayakkabı ile gitti... Sefere çıktı. Evi cenk meydanı olan kimse... Yetim Kızlar "Eğer yetimlerin hakiarını gözetemeyeceğinizden korkarsanız." "İksât" adalettir. Korkudan murad, bilmektir. Korkutulan şey mahzûf oldu¬ğundan kendisinden böyle tabir edildi. Yoksa hakikî manasında değildir. Çünkü cevâbın kendisine taalluk ettiği, kendisinin üzeri¬ne vaha olmasından korkulan işkence hakkındaki bilgidir. Yoksa kendisinden korkmak değildir. Yoksa cevr-u cefâya sabreden herkese şâmil olmuş olmaz ve kendisinden korkulmaz. Sebeb-i Nüzul 1 Onlar, (Kur'ân-ı Kerim nazil olduğu dönemdeki insanlar), yetim kızlardan kendilerine helâl olanlarla evleniyorlardı. Bu evlilik, onlara rağbet ettikleri (ve onları sevdikleri) için değildi. Belki onların mallarına rağbet ettikleri içindi. (2/162) Kendileriyle evlendikleri yetim kızlarla sohbetleri kötü olurdu. Onlarla muaşerette bulunmazlardı. Onlara kötü davranır, o kızların biran önce ölüp onların miraslarına konmak isterlerdi. Sebeb-i Nüzul 2 Denildi: 0 (bu âyet-i kerimenin nüzul sebebi) yetimdir ki, velisinin hücresinde (evinde) bulunurdu. Veli ve vâsî olan kişi, o yetim kızın hem malına ve hem de güzelliğine rağbet ediyor ye bu maksat¬larla, diğer kadınlardan farklı olarak az bir "mehir ile kendisini nikahlamak istiyordu... işte bu âyet-i kerime, aralarında adalet gözetmeksizin cevr-u cefâyı ve haksızlıkla bu yetim kızları nikâhlamayı yasakladı. Tam bir doğrulukla yetim kızlara karşı âdil olmakla onlar nikahlanırlar. Diğer kadınlara verilen mehir kadar bir mehrin yetim kızlara verilmesiyle onlarla evlenmeyi emretti. Bunu yapamayan yetim kızlara haksızlık edenlerin, diğer kadınlarla evlenmelerini emir buyurdu. Teaddüd-i Zevcât Âyet-i Kerime'nin manâsı: Eğer siz, yetim -kızlarla evlendiğiniz zaman onlar hakkında adaletsizlik yapmaktan, kötü muamele ve muaşeret yapmaktan korkar veya mehirlerini noksan vereceğinizden kuşkulanırsanız; "Nikâh edin o (kadını) ki" Mevsûî ve mevsûftur. Kendisiyle vasiflığa gitmekle L kişi" vermektedir. Yani nikahlayın; "Size helâl olan kadınlardan," Yetimlerin gayri kadınlardan, demektir. Makam karinesinin şehâdetiyle... Nikâhı size helal olan kadınlardan hoşunuza giden kadınlardan nikahlayın. (Ne olduğu halde?) "İkişer, üçer, dörder." fiilinin failinden hâldir. Size helal ve hoşunuza giden kadınlardan sayılı evlenin. Bu sayı, ikişer ikişer, üçer üçer ve dörder dörder'dir. Bu sayı¬lardan dilediğiniz bir sayı ile evlenin.188 Bu sayılardan herhangi birini seçme muhayyerliği manâsındadır. Yani bu zikredilen sayılardan dilediğiniz sayı kadar bir kadınla evlenin, demektir. Yoksa bunların bazıları bazıları içinde diğer bazıları da diğerleri için, demek değildir. "Eğer bu surette adalet yapamayacağınızdan korkarsanız," Bu zikredilen sayıların en azında, kadınların arasında adalet yapamayacağınızdan korkarsanız; yetimlerin hakkında korktuğunuz gibi veya bu adetlerin üstünde adalet yapmadığınız gibi... "O zaman bir tane," O takdirde, ilzam edin veya tek bir kadınla evlenmeyi seçin, külliyen hepsiyle evlenmeyi bırakın. Câriye İle Yetinmek "Veya o şey kit" Burada, kimse ki" buyurulmadı. (Eşya için kullanılan ism-i mevsûlu kullanıldı.) Bununla cariyelerin rütbelerinin akıllıların rütbesinden kusurlu olduğunu, (kadınların cariyelerden üstün olduğunu beyan etmek ve) bildirmek içindir. "Milkiniz câriye alın," Cariyelerden sayıları adetlerin metrelerinde ne kadara ulaşırsa ulaşsın... Bu kavl-i şerif, "O zaman bir tane," kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıftır. Cariyelerin almak gerekliliği ve tercih edilmeleri cariyelik yoluyladır; bu kelimenin üzerine atfedildiği (hür kadınlarda) olduğu gibi, nikâh yoluyla değildir. Milki yemin üzerine milki nikâhın varit olmasının lüzumu içindir. Aynı yerde muhatapların bir olmasını gerektirmektedir. Ancak bu kavl-i şerifte, kolaylık ve (evliliğin) basit olmasında bir hür kadın ile sayısız cariyelerin arası müsavi tutulmuş ve ara¬larında bir fark görülmemiştir. Bir hür kadının sayısızca cariyelere denk olması; 1 - Cariyelerin sorumlulukları azdır. 2- Cariyelerin geçimi hafiftir. 3- Ve cariyelerin arasında taksim (eşit şekilde gecelemek) vacip değildir. Bir Kadınla Evlilik "Bu (bir kadınla evlilik)," Tek kadınla evlenmeye işaret etmektedir. (j-lsî "Adaletten ayrılmamanız için bu daha muvafıktır.meyletmek demektir. Bu onların; "Meyletmekle mizan meyletti! (terazinin kefesi eğildi)" sözlerinden gelmektedir. Meylettiği ve verilen hükümde saptığı zaman böyle söylenir. Burada ise adaletin karşılığı olan sakıncalı bir sapmadır. Yani zikredilen, bir kadınla evlenmek veya câriye ile yetinmek, ikisinin dışında olan evliliklere nisbetle mahzurlu (sakıncalı) bir şekilde meyletmekten ve adalete daha yakındır. Çünkü birincide mahallinin yok olmasıyla, ikincisinde de mahzurunun yok olmasıyla gerçekten re'sen yok olmuştur. Mehirlerde adetlerin (sayıların) tercih edilmesi bunun tersinedir. Çünkü mahzur olan meyil, kendisinde mana! ve mahzurun tahak¬kuku için vaki olmaktadır. Mehirler "Ve aldığınız kadınlara verin." Kendilerini nikahladığınız o kadınlara verin. (Neyi?) verin?) "Mehirlerini, kelimesinin cemiidir ve mehir manasınadır. (Ne halde "Efendicesine," Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri tarafından bir farz olarak verin. Çünkü mehir, Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin efendicesine verilmesini millet, şeriat ve diyanet emretti. (Burada geçen, "Efendicesine, farz ve bir olarak" ke¬limesinin i'râbma göre değişik manâları ifâde eder. 1-Hâl olur, 2-Mefûl-i leh olur, 3- Mefûl-i Mutlak olur... Bu kelimenin nasb olması, "Mehirlerini," kavl-i şe¬rifinden hâl olması üzeredir. Bu durumda manâsı: kadınlara mehirlerini Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerinden bir farz olduğu halde efendicesine verin, demektir. Veya diyâneten verin, demektir. "Efendicesine verin," kelimesinin nasb olması onun mefûl-i !eh olmasındandır. Mefül-i leh olduğu zaman, cümlenin manâsı şöyle olur: Kadınların mehirlerini, din ve diyanet için ve şeriat farz kıldığı için verin, demektir. Veya Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin katında bir hibe ve atiyye (ihsan) olarak verin. Bu mehirle kadınlara faziletli olun.kelimesinin hâl olarak nasb olmasının şöyle manâları da var: Kocalar tarafından bir atıyye, kendi arzusuyla vermektir; o mehirleri kendi istek ve arzusuyla verip ve onlara hibe etmek ve kendi gönül hoşluğuyla vermektir. Mehirleri vermek, erkeklerin üzerine vacip olduğu halde "Efendicesine verin," kelimesiyle tabir edilmesi, kemâl ve tam bir rızâ ile vermek ve hatırı hoş tutmak manâsını ifâde etmek içindir. "Efendicesine verin," kelimesinin masdariyet üzerine nasb edilmesi; kelimelerinin her ikisi de, vermek manâsına olmasındandır. Sanki şöyle denildi: Kadınlara mehirlerini efendicesine verin, yani kadınlara mehirlerini kendi gönül hoşluğunuzla verin, demektir. Burada hitâb, kocalaradır. Denildi ki, bu hitâb kadınların velilerinedir. Çünkü (o dönemde) veliler, kadınların mehirlerini alıyorlardı. O dönemde kız çocuğu doğan kimseye; i^jLJI ciU Afiyet olsun sana misk kesesi" derlerdi. Bu sözle, onun mihrini (başlık parasını) alır ve bununla mal ve mülkünü çoğaltır, tazime kavuşursun, demek isterlerdi. Mehrini Bağışlarsa... "Şayet ondan birazını gönül hoşluğuyla bağışlarlarsa." Zamir, "Mehirler," kelimesine râcidir. Müzekker ol¬ması ise, o mehirleri verenlerin erkek olmalarındandır. Bazen kendisiyle müteaddide işaret edilir. ( kavli şerifinin başındaki ) Lam fharf-ı cerri) fiile taalluk etmektedir. (2/163) kavh şerifindeki) kelimesi de böyledir. Lakin (hârf-i cerri), geri çekilmek ve tecâvüz (geçmek) manâsını tazammun etmesindendir. (İL kavl-i şerifindeki) (harf-i cerri de) kelimesine vaki olan birmahzûfa taalluk etmektedir. Yani mehirlerden biraz demektir. Bunda kadınlara, mehirden az bir kısmının hibe edileceğini beyan eder. "Kendileri," Temyfz'dir. (Onun için mensûbtur.) Maksût olan cinsin beyân edilmesi olduğu için müfret geldi. Mehrin Helal Olması Kadınlar, mehirlerinden biraz bir şeyi hibe ederler. (Kadınların hibe ettikleri mehirlerinin helal olmasının şartları:) 1. Kendi nefislerinden geçmeleri, 2. Kocalarını kendilerine tercih etmeleri, 3. Hibe ettikleri mehirlerin temiz olmaları, 4. Helal olmaları, 5. Vermeye zorlanma olmamalı, 6. Sizin ahlakınızdan şikâyet (etmeleri buna sebeb) olmamalı, 7. Kötü muaşeretlerinizden rahatsızlık (buna yol açmamalı,) 8. Kötü muamele ve davranışlarınızdan rahatsız olmadan, 9. Erkek mehrin kendisine verilmesi için kadına haksızlık, zulüm ve işkence edip ona kötü davranmamalı, 10. Kendi istek ve arzularıyla, 11. Gönül hoşluğuyla (mehirlerinden) bir kısmını size hibe ederlerse; , "Onu yiyin" Kadınların kendi taraflarından gönül hoşnutluğuyla verdikleri hibeyi alın. Mâlik olarak ondan tasarruf edin. Burada, "Onu yiyin" diyerek, yemenin zikredilmesi, malların tasrifatının en büyük tarafı yemek olduğu içindir. "İçinize sine sine (afiyetle) yiyin," "Yemeği sine sine (afiyetle) yemekten," iki sıfattırlar. Kişi bir şeyi rahat yediği zaman, yutkunmak olmaz. İkisinin nasb olması masdarın sıfatı olmalarındandır. "İçe sindirilmiş (afiyetle) yemekle yiyin," demektir. Bu ibare, kadınların mehirlerinin kocalarına hibe etmenin helal olduğuna delildir. Mübalağa sığası ile gelmesi mübâhhktan dolayıdır. Bağlılığı izâle etmektedir. Sebeb-i Nüzul Rivayet olundu. İnsanların bazıları, hanımlarına mehir olarak verdikleri şeyleri onlardan kabul etmeyi günah sayıyorlardı. Onların hanımlarından bir şeyi hediyye ve hibeyi kabul etmeyi günah saymaları üzerine bu âyet-i kerime nazil oldu. Hibeden Dönebilir Bu âyet-i kerime, ihtiyatın vucûbuna delildir. Kadınların mehirlerinden kocalarına verdiklerinin ve hibe ettiklerinin helal olmasını, 1 - Gönül hoşluğu olacak, 2- Kocanın zorlaması olmayacak, 3- Koca korkusu olmayacak (bunu vermezsem beni boşar gibi) mülahazalardan uzak kendi istek ve arzusuyla hibe etmesi şarttır... Bundan dolayı, eğer kadınlar kocaları tarafından aldatılırlarsa, verdikleri hibeden geri dönebilirler. İnsanların Hayırlısı Bu âyet-i kerime, kadının iyilik yapmasının caiz olduğuna, kadına iyilik yapmaya ve güzel geçinmenin (hüsn-ü muaşerette bulunmaya) teşvik etmektedir. Muhakkak ki insanların en hayırlısı, ehline hayırhah olan ve iyâline (çoluk ve çocuklarına) en faydalı olan kişidir. Kadınların Cihâdı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Kadının cihâdı, (kocası ile) güzel geçinmesi (iyi bir eş olmasıdır). Kadına Yarım Şehit Sevabı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin zamanında bir kadın vardı. Kocası eve girdiğinde onu sevecen ve tebessümle karşılardı. Ve ona: "Sizin en hayırlıuz, ehline hayıfIı oIanmızdır."Câmius's-Sağîr: 3990, Yine bu¬yurdular: -"Merhaba ey benim Efendim! Ey ailemin efendisi hoş gel¬din!" der. Sonra da kocasının omuzlarından cübbesini alırdı. Ayak¬kabılarını alırdı. Eğer kocasını mahzun ve üzgün görürse ona: -"Ey efendim! Eğer senin hüznün âhiret için ise, Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri, senin hüznünü artırsın! Yok eğer senin üzgünlüğün dünya ve dünya malı için ise, Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri sana kâfidir!" derdi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, o kadının kocasına; -"Ey falanca! Benden ona (eşine) selâm söyle ve ona haber ver ki, onun için yarı şehid sevabı vardır." Saliha Kadın Hakikat ehline göre safiha kadının alâmetleri (şunlardır): 1- Kadının güzelliği Allah korkusu olmalıdır. 2- Kadının zenginliği kanaat, 3- Kadının ziyneti (süsü) iffeti, yani serlerden ve bütün fesatlıklardan kendisini alıkoyması ve korumasıdır. 4- Kadının ibâdeti, farzlardan sonra kocasına hizmet etmektir. 5- Kadının himmeti (bütün arzusu) ölüme hazırlanmaktır. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Eğer derviş! Sohbeti güzel ve tatlı ise, Gör! Hakkında konuşma ve çirkinlik yapma! Güzel ve iyi huylu kadın büyük bir nimet ve hazinedir. Kötü kadın ise yılandır. Kurtul, o kötü ve iş bilmez kadından... Yani güzel olmayan ve güzeli muvafakat edip uygun görmesi olmayan kadına iltifat etme! İskender Neden Fazla Evlenmedi Rivayet olundu: Muhakkak ki iskender (Zülkarneyn Aleyhisselâm), bir gün nedîm (sırdaş ve can arkadaşlarıyla) toplanmıştı. Onlarla sohbet ediyordu. İçlerinden biri ona: -"Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri, size büyük bir mülk, saltanat ve memleket verdi; geniş bir silâh ve kuvvete sahipsin. Sende kadınlarını çoğaltsan da çocukların çok olsunlar. Ve senden sonra bu saltanat ve kuvvet kalsa ve adını sürdürseler!" dedi. İskender buyurdu: -"Kişinin evlâdı, zikredilen (insanın adını ve saltanatını devam ettiren) değildir. Belki insanın adının anılmasına sebep olan; 1-Güzel âdetler, 2- Kendisinden razı olunan sîret (hâl ve gidişat), 3- İyi ahlaktır. Bütün dünya halkına galip olan şecaatli ve pehlivan kişiye kadınların galip olması layık değildir. Ne güzel söylemişler: -"Kadınlar, iyi huylu (ve efendi) erkeklere galebe çalarlar. Kötü huylu erkekler de kadınlara galebe ederler." Ne güzel buyurdular: Babanın ardından. Yakınlıkla çocuk o kadar olamazlar. Zira bir cok akılsızlar akıllılardan oldu. Sireti babasına benzemeyen çocuk hakîm ve bilge. Çocukların olması ümidiyle kadınlara bağlı olmak neye? Şeyh Sadî (k.s.) Bostanda buyurdular: İki kişiden bir makbul söz geldi. O ikisi başını alıp gitmişti kadının elinden. Biri: hiç kimseye kadın kötü değildir, dedi. Diğeri de: Dünyada kadın kendisi olmasın. Ey dost her yeni baharda kadını yenile. Çünkü geçen senenin takımı artık işlemez. (2/164) Cehennemde Kalacakar Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: "Ümmetimden üç zümre, dünyanın ömrünün yedi katı kadar cehennem azabının içinde kalacaklardır. (Onlar:) 1 - Zayıf şişmanlar, 2- Giyinmiş çıplaklar, 3- Câhil âlimler.... Denildi: -"Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)I Bunlar kimlerdir?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: Zayıf şişmanlar, et bakımından semiz (şişman, sağlıklı fakat) din işlerinde zayıf olan kadınlardır. Giyinmiş çıplaklara gelince, onlar, elbiseyle giyinmiş fakat haya yönünden çıplak (utanma duygusundan mahrum olan) kadınlardır. Câhil âlimler ise, dünya ehlidirler, kazanan tüccarlardır. Dünya hayatının zahirini bilirler; ve onlar âhiretten ise çok gafildirler. Câhil Âlimler (Câhil âlimlerin vasıfları:) 1. Bunlar dünya işlerinde âlim, 2. Dünya hakkında derin bilgiye sahiptirler. 3. Âhiret işlerinde câhil olanlardır. 4. Âhiret için hiç çalışmazlar. 5. Malı nereden topladıklarını umursamazlar. 6. Bunlar helal lokma ile karınlarını doyurmazlar. 7. Haramı umursamazlar. 8. Gözlerini kırpmadan haram yerler. Bundan Allah'a sığınırız! Sefihlerin Malları "Vermeyin," Ey velileri (kime vermeyin?) Mallarını savuran erkekler, kadınlar, sıbyân (sabiler) ve yetimlere vermeyin! (Neyi vermeyi?) "Mallarınızı," Malların velilere izafe edilmesi, malların sahiblerine mahsus olmasını, velilere tahsis edilmesi menzilinde ve mertebesinde olmasındandır. Böylece yetimlerin mallan, velilerin mallarının aynısı olmuş oldu. Çünkü ikisinin arasında cinsî ve nisbî birlik vardır. Aynı zamanda yetimlerin mallarının iyi muhafaza ve her türlü tehlike ve zarardan korunmasında mübalağaya hamledildi ve kişinin yetim malına kendi malıymış gibi bakmasını ifâde eder. Bunu yetimlerin geçimine vesile olan şeyleri velilerin de geçimlerinin kaynağı kıldı. Bunu şu kavl-i şerifle te'yîd etti: Mal İstiklâldir "Allah'ın, sizi başına diktiği o (malları)" Allâhü Teâlâ onu kendisiyle ikâme ettiğiniz şeylerden kildi. O mallarla geçinir ve onlarla ayakta kalırsınız. Eğer onları kaybedecek olursanız, elbette sizde (maddî hayatınızda) zayi olur. Mal, insanın ayakta kalmasının ve istiklâlinin sebebidir. Bundan dolayı, malı idare etmek ve yönetmeye mübalağa sîgası ile "Mübalağa ile kıyam" adı verildi. Mübalağa yolu üzere, müsebbibin adı sebebe verildi. Velilerin yetimlerin mallarını korumak ve ayakta tutmakta ifrat derecesinde hareketleri ve ona olan ihtiyaçlarından dolayı, sanki kendi nefislerini ayakta tutmakmış gibi beyân edildi. Yetimlerin Sermâyeleri "Ve bunlarda yapacağınız tasarruf İle onları besleyin ve giydirin." Rızık, Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin katında, hudutsuz atiyyedir. Kullardan taraf ise, mahdut ve muvakkat icrââtlardır. Yani yetimlerin mallarından onlara yedirin, demektir. Burada, (o malın içinden buyuruldu da) "o malın bir kısmından" buyurulmadı. Bu, onların mallarının bazısının kendileri için rızk kılınmasının emir olunmaması içindir. Belki onlara emre¬dilen, mallarının azıklarının mekânı kılınmasıdır. Bu da, 1- O mallarla ticâret yapılması, 2- Ve o malları nemalandırarak, 3- Üreterek, rızıklanmalannın kaynağı yapılmasıdır. Yetimleri yedirmek, içirmek, giydirmek, eğitim ve her türlü ihtiyaçlarının karşılanması; malın aslından (sermâyeden) değil, o mal ile elde edilen kâr ve gelirde olması gerekli olduğunu emretmektedir. Eğer sermâye yedirilirse, kısa bir sürede tükenir. Yetime Nasihat Ve kendilerine güzel güzel nasihat edin" Tatlı yumuşak ve yetimlerin gönüllerini hoş tutacak sözler söyleyin. Kaffâl (r.h.) buyurdular: Yetimin iki durumu vardır: 1- Sabîolur, 2- Sefih olur. (Bu iki duruma göre, "maruf söz"ün değişik manâsı vardır) Maruf (güzel) söz, veliye teslim edilen sabi ise veli olan kişi o yetim çocuğa; 1- Malın onun olduğunu, 2- Kendisinin o malın bekçisi olduğunu, 3- Sâbiliği gittiğinde (büyüdüğü zaman) malını kendisine teslim edeceğini güzelce anlatır. Eğer veliye teslim edilen kişi, sefih (akıldan noksan) bir kişi ise; 1 - Ona vaaz eder, 2- Nasihatta bulunur, 3- Onu namaz kılmaya teşvik eder, 4- Onu savurganlığı terk etmeye, 5- İsrafı bırakmaya yönlendirir. 6- Savurganlığın âkibetinin fakirlik olduğunu bildirir. 7- İsrafın sonunun halka muhtaç olduğunu anlatır. 8- Buna benzer sözler, maruf sözlerdir. Yetim olan çocuk reşîd olup (hukuken malını kullanabilecek çağa geldiğinde) malını ister. Veli eğer onun malını vermezse o zaman günahkâr olur. Mal Mü'minin Silâhıdır Bu âyet-i kerime malın tehlikesinin büyüklüğünü; fayda ve menfaatinin çokluğunu ve büyüklüğünü tenbih etmektedir. Selef-i sâlihîn (Hazerâtı), buyurdular: -"Mal mü'minin silâhıdır! Dini helak eden fakirlik için ha¬zırlanmış bir silâh..." Yine selef-i sâlihîn şöyle derlerdi: -"Ticâret yapın! Kazanın! Mâl elde edini Çünkü siz öyle bir zamandasınız ki, sizden biri muhtaç olduğu zaman ilk yiyeceği şey; onun dinidir..." Yine selef-i sâlihin birini cenazede gördükleri zaman ona; -"Dükkanına git!" derlerdi. Mal Kalbi Allah'a bağlar imam Fahreddin-i Râzî (r.h.) buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri "borç âyet inde malı muhafaza etmeye terğib ve teşvik etti. Zira orada malı korumak için; 1 - Yazmayı, 2- Şahidler tutmayı, 3- Ve rehin almayı, emretti. Akılda yine bunu te'yid eder ve destekler. Çünkü insanın zihni boş olmadıkça, dünya ve âhireti tahsil etmek ve kazanmak için kıyam etmesi mümkün olmaz. Bir insanın gönül ve kalbinin boşalması ise ancak mâl vasıtası ile olur. Çünkü kişi mal sebebiyle menfaatleri celbetmesi ve zararları defetmesi mümkün olur. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: 0 gördüğün geceler uykunu dağıttı. Sabah yüzü olmadı. Yaz mevsiminden karınca yaptı ve getirdi. Böyle boş kaldı kış mevsiminden. Malın Zarar ve Faydası Kim bu ulvî maksatlarla dünyalık isterse, elde ettiği mal, onun hakkında âhiret saadetini kazanmak için büyük bir yardım sebeplerinden bir sebep olmuş olur. Ama kim malı kendi nefsi için ve malı mal olduğu için elde ederse, âhiret saadetini kazanmanın önünde en büyük engel olup, âhirette ceza görmenin en büyük sebebi olmuş olur. (2/165) En hayırlı mal âhirete ulaştırandır. Âhiret hayatını kazanmaya sebep olandır. İnsanı, âhirete ulaştıran cennete götüren ve Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerine yakın olmaya vesile olan maldan israf etmek; insana yakışmaz! Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Eğer senin dehaletin olmazsa, Yavaş yavaş toprağı terk et. Zira Molla Cân hep söylemektedir aynı teğanniyi... Eğer yağmur dağlara yağmazsa, O sene Dicle deresi kurur.. İçinde bulunan ağaç ve hazineleri bozulur. Kışın hiç şüphesiz hepsi yapraksız kalır. Tasavvufî Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimeler, manâlara işaret etmektedir: Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri, dünya malını, kulların dinlerini ve dünyalarının maslahatlarının kıyamı (ayakta tutan unsuru) kıldı. İnsanlardan akıllı olanlar, dünya malını mümkün mertebe dinlerinin maslahatı ve ayakta tutmaya vesile eder. Dünyada zarurî ihtiyaçlarını karşılamak ve ona olan ihtiyaçları kadar dünya hayatına vesile eder. İnsanların sefihi (beyinsiz ve akılsızları) ise, dünya malını mümkün mertebe dünyasına, dünyanın maslahat ve düzeni için harcar. "Maamâfîh. Allah'ın sizi başına diktiği mallarınızı sefihlere vermeyin." Kavl-i şerifıyle sefihlere mallarını vermek yasaklandı. Sefih kim olursa olsun malı kendisine verilmez. İnsanın en büyük düşmanı olan nefs-i emmâre de sefihlerin cümlesindendir. Kişinin nefsinin hevâ-ü hevesine uyarak yapmış olduğu her türlü harcamada, dinine ve dünyasına zarar veren fesatlık vardır. Ancak bundan istisna edilene şu kavi-i şerifle işaret edildi. "Bunlarda yapacağınız tasarruf ile onları bes¬leyin." Yani kendisiyle nefsin açlığını giderecek kadar yedirin, içirin ve besleyin. ; "Ve giydirin." Setr-i avret (avret mahallini örtecek) kadar giydirin. Bundan fazlası nefs-i emmâre hakkında israftır, tsrâf ise nehyedildi. "Ve kendilerine güzel güzel nasihat edin." Nefisle beraber yapılacak kavl-i maruf (güzel söz), nefse; -"Sen Allah'ın nimetini yedin; emirlerine imtisal ederek ve nehiylerinden kaçarak, Allah'ın nimetlerinin şükrünü edâ et!" demendir. Yemekten Sonra Yemek ve içeceklerini, Allah'ın zikriyle erit! Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Yemeklerinizi, namaz ve zikirle eritin!" Bunun en azı; 1- İki rek'at namaz kılma, 2- Yüz teşbih okumak, 3- Bir cüz Kur'ân-ı Kerim okumaktır; her yenilen yemekten sonra... Bunun sebebi şudur; Kişi, yemeği, namaz ve zikirle eritmeden önce uyursa, kalbi katılaşır. Kalbin kasavetinden (katılaşmasından) Allâhü Teâla Hazretleri'ne sığınırız. Yemek namaz ve zikirle eritildiği zaman, kasavetin kaldırılması ve şükrün edası vardır. İlim ve Marifet Bil ki, "Mâmaafîh, Allah'ın sizi başına diktiği mallarınızı sefihlere vermeyin de, bunlarda yapacağınız tasarruf ile onları besleyin ve giydirin ve kendilerine güzel güzel nasîhat edin." Âyet-i kerimesinde başka bir işaret daha vardır. O da: Muhakkak ki ilimler malı ve meârif hazineleri, ehlinin gayrisine, avama verilmez! Ve (kişinin mürşidinin kendisine verdiği ilim ve irfan herkese) anlatılmaz ve konuşulmaz. Hikâye (Deve Satılmaz Tavukların Pazarında) Hikâye olunduğu gibi, bazı büyükler, bir velinin bazı kerametlerini zikrettiler. Bu kerameti bazı işitenler onu götürüp başka meclislerde anlattılar. O kerametleri adamın biri inkâr etti. Bu hadise asıl kişiye (kerametleri nakledilen zâta) ulaşınca şöyle buyurdular: -"Deve sauımaz; ravuKiarın pazarında... Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Sefillerin yanında ilimlerden söz edene yazıklar olsun. Çünkü çorak toprağa ekilen tohum zayi olur. Yetimlerin Rüşdü Ve yetimleri gözetip deneyin." Ey veliler ve vâsiler! Bulûğa ermeden önce yetimleri deneyin, sefih olup olmadıklarını ortaya çıkarttın. Yetimlerin hallerini araştırın, onları denemelere tabi tutun; 1- Onları, dinin salâhı, 2- Mallarını zabtedebilme konuların, 3- Mallarını doğru yönetme, 4- Mallarında güzel tasarruf edebilme, 5- Onların hallerine layık olan ile onları tecrübe edin. Ve denemeden sonra eğer onlar ticâret ehli iseler, kendilerine biraz mal vererek, o maldan ticâret ve tasarrufta bulunmalarına izin vermekle onları tecrübe edin. 1. Satsınlar, 2. Satın alsınlar, 3. Ticâret yapsınlar. Eğer yetimler, akar, arazi, mülk, meslek sahibi ve (emrinde) ehli ve hizmetçi ve işçileri olabilecek kişiler ise, onları da kendilerine göre üzerinde tasarruf edecekleri, hizmetçi, işçi ve iş verin. 1. Hizmetçilerinin işçi (ve kölelerinin) geçimlerini nasıl sağladıklarına tecrübe edin 2. Ve işi nasıl idare ettiklerine bakın. 3. Onların diğer icraatlarını denetleyin. 4. Tasarruflarına bakın. 5. Parayı nasıl harcadıklarını gözetleyin 6. Ta ki onların hallerinin gerçek durumları sizde ortaya çıksın. "Nikâh çağma ermelerine kadar..." Eğer. yetimler ihtilâm olup baliğ olurlarsa, nikâha elverişli olmuş olurlar. "O vakit hissettiniz mi" Şahit oldunuz ve size beyân olup tam ortaya çıktıysa; "Kendilerinden bir rüşd," 1- Dinlerinde salâh ve düzgünlük, 2- Acziyyet göstermeden mallarında tasarruf, 3- Mallarında savurganlık ve israfta bulunmayacakları rüşdü kendilerinden görürseniz; "Hemen mallarını kendilerine teslim edin." Hiç geciktirmeden, bulûğ haddini aşmalarını beklemeden mallarını kendilerine verin. Bulûğ ve Rüşt Bu âyet-i kerimenin zahirine göre; kim rüşde ermeden baliğ olursa; bu da (yani kişinin rüşde ermediği şunlarla anlaşılır) a. Savurganlık, b. Acziyet, c. Malı idare etmek ve tasarrufta bulunmaktan yoksun olmak, Gibi hallerde ebediyen malı kendisine verilmez. (O mallar, mahkemenin tayin edeceği veli ve vasilerce yönetilir.) İmam Ebu Yusuf ve Muhammed (r.h.) bu görüştedirler. lmam-ı Azam Ebû Hanife (r.h.) Hazretleri ise; -"Yaşı yirmi beş oluncaya kadar beklenir. Çünkü yaş sebebiyle bulûğa ermenin yaşı on sekizdir. Buna yedi yıl daha ziyâde kılındığı zaman ki, bu yedi sene insanın hallerinin değişikliğe uğrayacağının itibâr edildiği senelerdir. Zira Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri; -"Çocuklarınız yedi yaşına geldiklerinde onlara namazı em¬redin!" buyurmaktadır. Kişi yirmi beş yaşına geldiğinde ister kendisinde rüşt müşahede ediisin ve isterse görülmesin, malı kendisine verilir." Yetimlerin Malları "Ve o mallan israfla yemeyin" Haksız yere yemeyin. kavl-i şerifi haldir. Yani israf eder olduğunuz- halde yemeyin, demektir. (2/166} Bunda az yemenin mübâh olduğu ve israfın haram olduğu yoktur. Belki bunda onun israf olduğu beyân edilmektedir. "Ve sür'at edici olduğunuz halde..." 0 mallan infak etmek ve harcamak konusunda koşarak, sür'at eder olduğunuz halde; korkusundan; (neyin korkusundan?) "Büyüyecekleri (korkusundan)," Yetimlerin mallarını harcamada ifrat ediyor (ve çok aşırı ileri gidiyorsunuz.) Diyorsunuz ki: -"Yetimler büyüyüp, rüşte ermeden önce gönlümüzün istediği gibi harcayalım! Çünkü onlar büyüyünce, nasıl olsa bizden mallarını isteyecekler; biz de mallan onlara teslim etmek mecburiyetindeyiz! Böylece mallar ellerimizden çıkmış olacaklar!" "Kim zengin ise (ihtiyacı yoksa)" Veli ve vâsilerden kim zengin ise. "İffetli olsun (tenezzül etmesin)" Yetimin malını yemekten ve faydalanmaktan kaçınsın. Ve Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin kendisine verdiği rızık, zenginlik ve mal ile kanaat etsin. Yetime şefkat etsin. Yetime merhamet etsin. Yetimin malını bakî kılsın. (Çekinmeyi istenmek) kelimesi, "çekinmek" kelimesinden daha belîğ ve daha tesirlidir. Çünkü (Çe¬kinmeyi istenmek) kelimesinde ziyâdeyle çekinmek ve iffetli ol¬mayı istemek manâsı vardır. Fakir Vâsinin Bir Hakkı Vardır "Ve kim oldu ise," Yetim veli ve vâsilerinden kim oldu ise; (ne oldu ise) "Fakir (muhtaç olan) da meşru surette bir şey yesin." Şeraitte maruf ve meşru olan (öngörüldüğü şekilde), zarurî ihtiyaçları kadar, çalışmasının ve hizmetinin ücreti olarak yesin. Bu kavl-i şerifte, yetimin malını koruduğu, yetime ve malına baktığı için yapmış olduğu hizmetin ve çalışmanın karşılığında vâsilerin bir (ücret) hakları olduğuna delildir. Yetimlere Mallarını Teslim Etme Usûlü "Mallarını kendilerine teslim ettiğiniz zaman da," Zikredilen şartlara riâyet ettikten sonra, "Karşılarına şâhid bulundurun." 1- Mallan kendilerine teslim ettiğine, 2- Onların da malları kabzettiklerine, 3- Ve mallan teslim aldıklarına, 4- Malın sizin zimmetinizden çıktığına, dair şahitler tutun! Çünkü bu durum (şahitlerin tutulması, zabta geçilmesi) sizin töhmet altında kalmanızdan daha beliğ olup; husûmet ve düşmanlığa manidir. Böylece emânete dâhil olup tam bir güvenceye ve sahasının yetimin malından beri olduğu şahitlerce de bilinmiş olur. Şahit Tutmak Gerçi bizim ashabımıza (Hanefi mezhebinin büyük fakih ve müctehitlerine) göre, yetimin malını teslim etme esnasında şahidin bulundurulması vacip değildir. Çünkü vâsi, malı yetime verme konusunda, yemin ile beraber tasdik olunur. İmâm Mâlik ve İmam Şafiî Hazretleri: -"Vâsi davasında tasdik olunmaz; ancak beyyine (açık delil getirip iddiasını isbat ederse) tasdik olunur," buyurdular. Şahid ve Muhâsib "Ve Allah (hareketlerinize) kâfidir." Be (harf-i sıladır. "Hesaba çekmekte olması!" Muhâsib ve mahlukatmın amelleri muhafaza olması size yeterlidir. Bundan dolayı, Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin size emrettiği şeyden ona muhalefet etmeyin; size tayin ettiği had ve hududu tecâvüz edip geçmeyin Yetimin Malına Tecâvüz Akıllı kişi için layık olan başkasının hakkından kaçınmasıdır. Hususiyetle de yetimin hakkından ... Çünkü yetimin malına tecâvüz etmek onu cehennem ateşine çeker. Yetimin hakkını yemek büyük günahlardandır. Kim kul haklarından bir hakka mübtelâ olur (üzerinde bir kul hakkı varsa), o kişi suâl diyarına (ahirete) intikâl etmeden ön¬ce helallaşması vacibtir. Kul Hakkı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Kimin yanında kardeşinin zulmünden doğan bir hakkı varsa, (Müslüman kardeşine haksızlık etmiş ise) veya (kul hakkı adına) herhangi bir şeyi varsa, hemen bu gün helâlleşsin! Dirhem ve dinarların olmadığı kıyamet günü gelmeden Önce... Kıyamet günü (insanlara haksızlık eden) zâlimin eğer salih amelleri varsa, zulmü ve haksızlığı nisbetinde ondan alınır, maz¬luma verilir. Eğer hasenat (ve salih amelleri) yoksa; mazlumun günah ve kötülükleri alınıp zalime verilir. Eğer bir kişinin, bir çok mezâlimi olup, bunlardan zulüm, haksızlık ve kul hakkından tevbe etmiş; fakat hak sahiblerini ve mazlumları bulup onlarla helâlleşmek mümkün olmamışsa, ve zor gelirse, kısas günü için salih amel ve hasenatı çoğaltsın! Bazı amellerini hususiyetle kemâl derecesinde yapıp, onları kendisiyle Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin arasında gizli tutsun! Riyâ'dan uzak amel etsin! 0 amellerine Allah'tan başkasını muttali etmesin. Umulur ki bu ihlas ve gizlilikle yapmış olduğu ameli, kendisini Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri'ne yaklaştırır. İhlas ve gizlilikle yapmış olduğu amelin sebebi, Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin lütfü ile Allah'ın lütfuna mazhar olur. Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin, iman sahiplerinin, kul haklarını defetmeleri ve mazlumları razı etmeleri için hazırladığı lütfuna nail olurlar...! Zina Eden Âlimler (r.h.) Hazerâtı buyurdular: "Kocası olan bir kadına zina edildiği zaman, bu (zina eden) adam (kadının kocasına) hakkını helâl ettirmedikçe mağfiret olunmaz! Çünkü onun hasmı Âdem oğludur. Günahından tevbe etmesi için, kadının kocasıyla helâlleşmelidir. Eğer kadının kocası kendisine helal ederse, affolunur. Zina eden kişi, zina ettiği kadının kocasıyla helâlleşirken, zinayı zikretmez. Lakin: "Senin benim üzerimde olan bütün haklarını ve benimle senin aranda olan husûmetlerin hepsini bana helâl et!" der. Bu, "Malûm sebebiyle meçhul üzerine sulh" denilir. (Bilinmeyen şeyler üzerine bilinen bir anlaşma yapmak.) Bu caizdir. (Efendimiz s.a.v. Hazretlerine hürmeten ve) bu ümmete kerâmeten caizdir. Çünkü geçen eski ümmetler, günahlarını ismiyle zikretmedikçe, bağışlanmazlardı. Kul Hakları Yine; 1. Kulların mallarını gasbeden, 2. Mal zimmetine geçiren, 3. Hırsızlık yapan, 4. Kulları döven, 5. Kullara haksızlık eden, 6. İnsanlara söven (küfreden), 7. Kalb kıran, 8. İnsanları öldüren, 9. Mal, mülk ve makamına zarar veren, 10.Ve benzeri ikinci kişiyi ilgilendiren bütün konuların hepsine de; Helalleşmen ve bütün bunlardan tevbenin gerçek tevbe olması için; 1. Hasımlarının razı ve memnun edilmesi gerekir, 2. Tevbe etmeli, 3. Salih amellere koşmalı, 4. Hasene (hayırlı) ameller yapmalıdır. Kul, bu tür (kul haklarından) tevbe etmediği ve hasımlarını razı ve memnun etmediği zaman, arz-ı ekberde (kıyamet günü Allah'ın huzurunda hesap veririrken); hüsrana uğrar ve amellerinden hâli ve mahrum olur. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Kötü zamanda sitemkâr ve zulmeden kalmasın. Kalsın onun yüzünde lanet hep ayakta. Böylece senin zikrin güzel olsun. Çünkü kişi mezarında tek basınadır. Olmasın gümüşten kötü tören ko... Ki lanet okur... 0 bakanlara... Zâlimler Zâlimin zulümden tevbe etmesi gerekir. Dünyada iken mazlumlardan mutlaka helalleşmelidir. Eğer mazlumları bulup onları razı etmek ve onlarla helal¬leşmeye kadir olmaz ve buna gücü yetmezse (mazlumların ölme¬si, mazlumların kim olduğunu bilmemek gibi hallerde); 1 - Zulmettiği için tevbe, 2- Ve istiğfar etmelidir. 3- Dua etmeli, 4- Onlar için hayır ve hasenat yapmalıdır. Bu amellerinin sebebiyle umulur ki, mazlum ona hakkını helal eder. (2/167) Kitab ve Sünnet Fudayl Bin lyâz (r.h.) Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Allah'ın kitabından bir âyet-i kerime okumak ve onunla amel etmek; benim için bir milyon (milyonlarca) hatim okumaktan daha sevimlidir. Bir mü'minin kalbine sevinç koymak (rnü'minleri sevindirmek) ve mü'minlerin ihtiyaçlarını karşılamak benim için; bütün ömrü (nafile) ibâdetle geçirmekten daha sevimlidir. Dünyayı terk etmek ve dünyayı bırakmak benim için; göklerin ve yerin ehlinin ibâdetlerinden daha sevimlidir. Bir kuruş haramı terk etmek; benim için helal mal ile iki yüz kere (nafile) hac yapmaktan daha sevimli ve daha değerlidir!" Ebû'l-Kâsım el-Hakîm (r.h.) buyurdular: Üç şey kuldan imanı soyup alır. Birincisi: İslâm nimeti üzerine şükrü terk etmek, İkincisi: Islâmın gitmesinden korkuyu terk etmek. Üçüncüsü: İslâm ehline zulmetmek. Hikâye (Zulüm) Ebü Meysere (r.h.) Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Bir adam mezarına gömüldükten sonra ona kamçı ile geldiler. Yani Münker ve Nekir gelirler. Ona: -"Biz sana yüz kamçı vuracağız!" derler. Ölü olan meyyit; -"Ben şöyle böyle bir insandım (diyerek güzel amellerini sayar)!" ve onlardan şefaat ister. Melekler, ona vuracakları kamçının sayısını ona indirirler. Sonra ölü yine onlara yalvarır ve sonuçta bir kamçıya indirirler. Melekler: -"Biz sana bir kamçıyı mutlaka vuracağız!" derler. Melekler, ona bir kamçı vururlar. Vurulan bir kamçı ile kabri ateş ve alevle dolar. Ölü: -"Neden beni dövdünüz?" diye sorar. Onlar: -"Sen zulme uğrayan bir mazluma uğradın. Mazlum senden yardım diledi. Sen ona yardım etmedin!" derler. Mazluma yardım etmeyenin hâli böyle olunca, acaba zâlimin azabı ve durumu nasıldır? Helâl Lokma Bil ki, büyükler, haram şöyle dursun kendi nefislerini şüphelilerden bile alıkoyuyor ve koruyorlardı. Çünkü temiz ve helâl lokmanın duanın icabetinde büyük bir tesiri vardır. Bundan dolayı şeyh Necmüddin-i Kübrevî (k.s.) Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Duanın kabul olunmasının ilk şartı, helal lokma ile bâtını (içi) ıslâh etmektir. Şartlarının sonuncusu ise, ihlâs ve huzûr-u kalb ile dua et¬mektir. Yani tam kalble Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin dergahına teveccüh etmektir. O yüce Hazretin huzurunda hazır olan kalb, onun dualarının kabulü için kendisine şefaatçidir. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri: "O halde siz, dini Allah için hâlis kılarak hep O'na çağırın, is¬terse kâfirler hoşlanmasınlar! buyurdular. Bir kişinin, huzûr-ı kalb olmadan sadece dilini hareket ettirerek dua etmesi, kişinin içeriye girmeden kapıdan bağırması ve bekçinin damın üzerinde seslenmesi gibidir... Akıllı kişi, halvetlerde (yalnız kaldığı zaman) duasının kabulü için mutlaka haramlardan ve şüpheli şeylerden kaçınmalıdır. FERAİZ VE İNTİKÂL Yüce Meali: Erkeklere bir pay var: Ana-baba ve en yakın akrabanın bıraktığından. Dişilere de bir pay var: Ana-baba ve en yakın akrabanın bıraktığından. Azından da, çoğundan da farz kılınmış birer pay...7 Mîras taksim olunurken, uzak karabeti bulunanlar ve yetimler, miskinler de hazır bulunuyorlarsa; hem kendilerine ondan biraz bir şey verin, hem de gönüllerini alacak sözler söyleyin.8 Hem, titresin o kimseler ki, arkalarına elleri ermez, güçleri yetmez bir zürriyet bırakacak olsalardı, onlara karşı korkacaklardı. 0 halde, Allah'tan korksunlar ve sağlam söz söylesinler.9 Yetimlerin zulmen mallarını yiyenler, muhakkak karınlarında sırf bir ateş yerler ve yarın bir çılgın ateşe yaslanırlar.10 Feraiz İlminin Temel Kaynaklan "Erkeklere bir pay var:" Sebeb-i Nüzul Rivayet olundu: Evs bin Sâmit el-Ensârî (r.a.) Hazretleri vefat etti. Geride hanımı Ümmü Kahha ile üç kızı kalmıştı. Sâmit'ın iki amca oğulları olan, Süveyd ve Urfuta bütün malını câhiliyye dönemin âdetlerine göre kendi aralarında paylaştılar. Câhiliyet döneminde insanlar, kadınlara ve çocuklara miras vermezlerdi. O câhiliyet döneminin İnsanları: Ancak savaşanlar, mülk ve hududlan müdafaa edenler mirastan pay alabilirler!" diyorlardı. Bunun üzerine Ümmü Kahha (yanına üç kızını alarak) gelip. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine geldi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, "Mescidü'l-Fedîh Fedîh mescid'indeydi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine şikâyette bulundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri kendilerine buyurdu: -"(Evine) dön! Hatta bekleyeyim; Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri ne ihdas edip buyurur!" İşte bu hadise üzerine bu âyet kerime inzal oldu ve Aüahü Teâlâ: "Erkeklere bir pay var: Ana-baba ve en yakın akrabanın bı¬raktığından. Dişilere de bir pay var: Ana-baba ve en yakın akraba¬nın bıraktığından. Azından da, çoğundan da farz kılınmış birer pay... buyurdu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri onların ikisine (Süveyd ve Urfut'a) haber gönderdi. Ve onlara: -"Evs'in malından bir şey alıp malını dağıtmayın! Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri onlara (kadın ve kızlarına bir nasîp) pay verdi..." Fakat malın nasıl taksim edileceği beyân edilmedi. Bunun üzerine malın nasıl taksîm edileceğini beyân eden şu âyet-i kerime indi: "Allah size mîras taksimini şöyle ferman buyuruyor: Evladı¬nızda: erkeğe, iki dişi payı kadar. Eğer hepsi dişi olmak üzere iki¬den ziyade iseler, bunlara terekenin üçte ikisi. Ve eğer bir tek kız ise, o zaman ona yarısı. Ebeveyni için: Her birine ölenin tereke¬sinden altıda bir; şayet çocuğu varsa... Amma çocuğu yok da a-nasi-babasi vâris bulunuyorsa, anasına üçte bir. Eğer ölenin kar¬deşleri de varsa, o vakit anasına altıda bir. Hep ettiği vasiyetten veya borcundan sonra... Babalarınız ve oğullarınız, bilmezsiniz ki, onların hangisi menfaatçe size daha yakındır. Bütün bunlar Al¬lah'tan birer fariza... Her halde Allah, alîm hakîm bulunuyor. İlk Miras Taksimi Bu âyet-i kerimenin gereğince; Ümmü Kahha'ya sekizde bir pay; Kız çocuklara ise üçte iki pay; Geri kalan ise amca çocuklarına verildi, "Erkeklere bir pay var:" kavl-i şerifin manâsı: Ölenin erkek'evlâdına bir pay vardır. (Neden pay vardır?) "Ana-baba ve en yakın akrabanın bıraktığından." Meyyite yakın olan akrabalardan. Bundan murad, meyyite vâris olanlardır. Mirastan nasibi olmayanlar değildir. Bunlar da; 1-Anne ve babalar, 2- Kan ve koca, 3- Erkek çocuklar, 4- Kız çocuklarıdır. Mevtadan Hayır... "Kadınlar (Dişiler) için de," Dişi cemaati demektir. "Bir (var:) Ana-baba ve en yakın akrabanın bıraktığından. Azından da, çoğundan.."o şeyden" kavl-i şerifi cârrın iadesiyle bedeldir. Mecrûr zamiri ona râcidir. Bu bedel birinci cümlede de yine murad edilip, zikredilenler üzerine dayandırılıp mahzûf edilmişti. Bunun faydası, bazı malların bazı mirasçılara ait olduğu vehmi ve görüşü defetmek içindir. Meselâ (bazılarının) at ve harp aletlerine (kadınların ve kızların ihtiyacı yoktur binâen aleyh harp aletleri) erkekler içindir, düşüncesine kapılmamalarını ifade eder. Bu âyet-i kerimenin tahkikinde; her iki fırkanın (kadın ve er¬kekten her birine) bırakılan malın en değerlisi ve incesinden hak¬ları vardır... Miras Hakkı (Her maldan her mirasçının kendi payı kadar hakkı vardır. Nasıl bir pay?) "Farz kılınmış birer pay..." ihtisas üzerine nasb'tır. Yani: Onlardan her biri için vacip olmuş, farz kılınmış ve (miktarı katiyetle) kesilmiş olan nasibi ve payı kast ediyorum, demektir. Bu kavl-i şerif, mirasçılardan herhangi biri; kendi hakların¬dan vazgeçseler bile onların haklarının düşmeyeceğine delildir. Mevtâdan Hayır "Mîras taksim olunurken hazır bulunuyorlarsa;" Tereke ve mirasın paylaşılmasında hazır olurlarsa; (Kim?) "Uzak karabeti bulunanlar." Meyyite vâris olmayan akrabaları, (daha?) "Ve yetimler ve miskinler." Yabancılardan; "Hem kendilerine ondan biraz bir şey verin." Taksim edilen maldan onlara bir şeyler verin, hayır ve hasenât yapın "taksim olunmak" veya "Ana-baba ve en yakın akrabanın bıraktığından."'Kavl-i şerifîyle buna delâlet etmektedir. Bu mendûb ifâde eden bir emirdir. Vârislerden baliğ olanlar bununla mükelleftirler. (2/168) Bu zikredilen taifelerin (mirasçı olmayan akraba, yetim ve miskinler mirasın taksiminde hazır olurlarsa onların) gönüllerini hoş tutulmalı ve onlara sadaka verilmelidir. Mü'minler, bunu yapmaktadırlar. Vârisler, terekeyi araların¬da taksîm etmek için toplandıklarında eğer bu kişiler de yanlarınlerine farz kıldığı paylarını ve miras haklarını isteyen kadınlar kınanmaktadırlar. Allâhm kitabında da bulunursa, terekeden onlara az bir şey bağışlanır. Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri, mendûp olmak üzere bunu teşvik etti, farz değil... Eğer bunlara (uzak akraba, yabancı yetim ve miskinlere vermek) farz olmuş olsaydı, elbette Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretieri, tak¬simatta bunlara bir had, hudud ve miktar koyardı. Diğer vârisle¬rin belirli bir hakları olduğu gibi... "Ve hem de gönüllerini alacak sözler söyleyin." O da "maruf söz:) onları çağırmak ve onlara: -"Alın (şunu)! Allâhü Teâlâ size mübarek kılsın!" demektir. Onlara verilen şey azımsanır (az görülür.) Bundan dolayı onlardan özür dilenir. Onlara verilen maldan dolayı başa kakılmaz. Maruf ve Münker Nefsin kendisinde sükûnet bulduğu, şeriat ve akılca güzel gö¬rülmesinden dolayı sevdiği her türlü söz ve amel, maruftur. Nefsin inkâr ettiği, kabul etmeyip, şeriat ve akılca çirkin gö¬rüp kendisinden hoşlanmadığı her söz ve amel de "münker"dir. Hadis-i şerifte şöyle buyuruldu: -"Her maruf sadakadır." İyilik Bu konuda şöyle bir darb-ı mesel vardır: "İyilik yap, suya at! Eğer balık onu bilmezse, gökleri yaratan bilir!" Bu konuda Farsça şöyle denildi: Sen iyilik yap! Suya at Ey şâh! Eğer balık bilmezse; Allah bilir! Hikâye (iyilik) Hikâye olundu: Bir yılan salih bir adamın yanına geldi. Ona: -"Beni düşmanımdan koru! Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri seni mü¬kâfatlandırsın!" dedi. Salih adam, cübbesini açtı. Yılan onun elbisesinin altına gir¬di. Yılan bununla da yetinmedi ona: -"Korkarım ki düşmanım beni burada görür! Eğer sen bir i-yilik yapmak istiyorsan, ağzını aç içine gireyim!" dedi. Adam: -"Beni helak etmenden korkarım!" dedi. Yılan: -"Hayır! Vallahi! Vallahi! Göklerin ve yerin sakinleri buna şahid olsunlar! (Sana zarar vermeyeceğim!)" dedi. Bunun üzerine adam ağzını açtı. Yılan içine girdi. Sonra o yı¬lanı arayan bir adam geldi. Salih adam yılanı gördüğünü inkâr etti. Korkusu geçtikten sonra, adam yılanın çıkmasını istedi. Yılan ona: -"Ey ahmak! Nefsin için ciğerini veya böbreğini seç!" dedi. Adam büyük bir şaşkınlıkla; -"Hani verdiğin söz ve ettiğin yeminler?" dedi. Yılan: -"Senden daha ahmak kimse görmedim! Sen benimle senin aranda ve Âdem oğullarının arasındaki düşmanlığı ne tez unut¬tun? Seni ehil olmayana iyilik yapmaya sevk eden neydi?" dedi. Salih adam: -"Bana mühlet ver! Ta ki şu dağın altına varayım!" dedi. Sonra adam Allâhü Teâİâ Hazretlerine yöneldi. Dua etti. Güzel yüzlü ve hoş kokulu bir adam, kendisine zahir oldu. Zahir olan kişi, o salih adama yeşil bir yaprak verdi. Ve ona, o yeşil yaprağı çiğnemesini emretti. Adam o yeşil yaprağı alıp çiğnedi. Fazla geçmedi, yılanın parçaları adamın alt tarafından çıktı. Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri onu yılanın şerrinden kurtardı. Adam, kendisine zahir olan kişiye sor¬du: -"Sen kimsin?" 0: -"Ben marufum! Benim yerim dördüncü kat semâdadır. Sen Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerine dua ettiğin zaman, yedi kat göklerde melekler feryat ile Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerine yalvardılar. Ben, Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin emriyle cennete gittim, Tuba ağacın¬dan bir yaprak aldım. Sen maruf (iyilik) yapmaya devam et. Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin katında asla zayi olmaz! Velev ki kendi¬sine iyilik ettiklerin onu zayi etseler bile..!" dedi. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: İş buyurma! Güzel görüşlü iyi fikirli kişiye! Birine ver ki: Onu Allah yazıyor.... Sadaka Olan Ameller Sadakadan sayılan ameller; 1- Güzel bir kelime, 2- Güzel bir şefaat, 3- ihtiyaç anında yardım etmek, 4- Hasta ziyareti, 5- Cenazeye katılmak, 6- Müslümanın kalbini hoş tutmak, 7- Ve bunlardan başka yapılan iyiliklerdir. Tasavvufî Manâlar Bil, muhakkak ki; "Erkeklere bir pay var: Ana-baba ve eh yakın akrabanın bıraktığından." Kavl-i şerifinde, beyan edilen; "Erkekler", suluklarını istemede kuvvetli olan talebe ve müridlerdir. Bunların (seyr u sulûkü) talep etmekte ki, 1- Sidkıyyet, 2- Doğruluk, 3- Samimiyet, 4- thlas, 5- Ve recûliyet (erlere mahsus) mücâhedesi kaderince; 1- Meşâhiy-i izam (hazeratınin), 2- Allah yolunda ihvan (kardeşler) edindiği (ehlullah'ın), 3- Ta!eb etmede kendilerine yardımcı olanların terk ettikle¬rinden bir nasîb ve payları var. Onların terekeleri; 1- Onlara bağlılık bereketidir. 2- Dinde siyretleridir. 3- Dinî ahlak ve hayatlarıdır. 4- Onların himmetlerinin nurları ne yücedir. 5- Onların velayetlerinin mevhibeleri çok parlaktır. Kadınlar!? "Ana-baba ve en yakın akrabanın bıraktığından. Azından da, çoğundan..." kavl-i şerifinde geçen; "Kadınlar", kavmin (tasavvuf ehlinin ve seyr-u suluk erbabının) zayıflarıdır. "Farz kılınmış birer pay." Yani bunlar için de farz kılınmış bir nasipleri var; Allâhü Teâlâ'ya olan ilticalarında ki, 1-Sıdkiyet, 2- Doğruluk, 3- Samimiyet, 4- İhlaslarına muvafık, 5- Taleb etmedeki vecd ve cezbeleri, 6- Velayet feyzinin kabulü istidatlarına göre, ma'lûm takdir yani miktarı belirlenmiş bir payları vardır. Mürşid-i Kâmillerin Vârisleri Bu Meşâyih-i kiram hazerâtının (mürşid-i kâmillerin) vârisle¬ri olan mücâhede ehlinin (müctehidlerin) hâlidir. Onlar (meşâyih-i kiram olan mürşid-i kâmiller) peygamberlerin vârisleri oldukları gibi... Amma; 1- irâde ile onların velayetlerini temenni edenler, 2- Hüsn-i zann ile evliyalığa imrenenler, 3- Onların nurlarından kapanlar (bir şeyler alan¬lar,) 4- Onların (mürşid-i kâmillerin) izlerinde yürüyen¬ler, 5- Onların hayatlarına kendilerini benzetenler, 6- Kendi derecelerine göre, onlarla bereketlenen-ler kişiler ise, Mîras taksim olunurken, uzak karabeti bulunanlar ve yetimler, mis¬kinler de hazır bulunuyorlarsa;" kavl-i şerifinde belirtilen; 1- Mirasta haklan olmayan yakın akrabalar, 2- Yetimler, 3- Miskinler (fâkir-fukarâ) mesâbesindedirler.... Mürşid-i kâmillerin; 1- Mahfillerinde ve dergahlarındaki sohbetlerinde, 2- Kendilerini dinlemek için toplantı yerlerinde, 3- Sohbet meclislerinde, 4- Zikirlerinin meclislerinde, Muhakkak ki, hayırları ve bereketleri taksîm edilmektedir. Bu manevî taksimlerde orada bulunanlara da bir şeyler verilir. Zira; "Hem kendilerine ondan biraz bir şey verin," Yani (orada hazır olanlara), 1- Velayetlerinin mevhibelerinden, 2- Hidâyetlerinin eserlerinden, 3- inayetlerinin şefkatlarından, 4- Riâyetlerinin lutuflarından onlara biraz bir şey verin. (2/169) Ihvân, Muhibbân ve Avam "Ve hem de gönüllerini alacak sözler söyleyin." Yani; 1- Teşvik etmekte, 2- Tarikata irşâd etmede, 3- Taleb (ve hakkı istemeye) teşvik etmekte, 4- Hakka tevbe etmeye yöneltmekte, 5- Dünyadan yüz çevirmekte, 6- istek ve arzularını Allâhin üzerine karar kılmak¬ta, 7- Dünya ehlinin hüsranlarında, 8- Ehlüllah'ın dünya ve âhirette izzet, şeref ve üs¬tünlüğe sahip olduklarını, 9- Her iki menzilde de istidatlarının kemalini, 10- Ve benzeri konulan lisân-ı hâl ve tatlı bir dil ile hakkı arayanlara anlatmalıdır. Sen bunun üzerine durduğun zaman, çalış! Mücâhede et! Böylece onun (mürşid-i kâmillerin) hakiki miraslarından mahrum olmazsın! Marifetten nasîbin olur. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Eğer babanın mirasını istiyorsan ilmini öğren! Çünkü babanın malını bugün parça parça taksim oldu. Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri, bizleri ve sizleri, hallerin meyveleriy-le rızklandırsın! Bizleri, Bâtını tasfiye etmek, kalb ve hâli ıslâh et¬me derecesine ulaştırsın! Âmin! Yetimleri Düşünî "Hem, titresin o kimseler ki" Sıfatları ve halleri, muhakkak ki onlar; "Terk edecek (bırakacak) olsalardı," Terk etmekle karşılaşsalar, (Nerede bıraksalar?) "Arkalarına, Ölümlerinden sonra, demektir. (Ne bıraksalar?) "Zayıf (elleri ermez, güçleri yetmez) bir zürriyet." Kendilerine yarar sağlamaktan aciz olan evlatlar. Bu onların sadece güçsüz yetimler bırakması anındadır. "Onlara karşı korkacaklardı." Kendilerinden sonra kefillerinin gitmesinden dolayı zayi ol¬maları, kendileri için kazanan kişilerin olmaması, fakirlik ve alıkonmalarından korkacaklardı. Burada geçen, "O kimseler ki" kavl-i şerifinden murat, vâsilerdir. Allah'tan korkmaları emir olundu. Kendi evlerinde (ve vela¬yetlerinin altında) bulunan yetimlerden dolayı Zürriyetlerine oian korkularından dolayı yetimlere şefkat beslesinler. Eğer vâsilerin kendileri ölüp geride zayıf evlat bıraksa¬lardı; evlatlarına nasıl acınmasını ve şefkat edilmesini istiyorlarsa o şekilde yetimlere şefkat etsinler. Buna güçleri yettiği kadar yetimlere merhamet etsinler. Onu yapsınlar, (o yetimlerin yerine kendi zayıf çocuklarını koyarak) şefkat ve merhametin aksine hareket etmek cesaretini göstermesinler. Yetimlere Güzel Söz "O halde, Allah'tan korksunlar." Başkalarının çocukları konusunda, Allah'tan korksunlar. "Ve sağlam söz söylesinler." Yetimlere kendi çocuklarına seslendikleri gibi seslensinler. Şefkatle, edeple, saygıyla, onlara oğlum, çocuğum, evlâdım, desinler. Yetimlere eziyet ve işkence etmesinler! Yetim Malı "Yetimlerin zulmen mal¬larını yiyenler, muhakkak ki," 1- Zâlimler olduğunuz halde, 2- Veya zulümle, 3- Kötü velilerin yemesi, 4- Kadı ve hakimlerin kötü kararı ile, 5- Ve benzeri yetimlere haksızlık ederek onların mallarını yi¬yenler, demektir. Çünkü yetimlerin malları; 1 - Hacet anında maruf ile yenildiğinde, 2- Veya çalışan kişiye amelinin karşılığında kâdî (hakimin) takdir ettiği ücret, 3- Vasinin örfe göre yediği 4- Şeriata muvafık olarak yenilenlerin üzerinde azap görmek, yoktur. "Karınlarında sırf yerler." Karınlarını doldururlar. Karnını doldurduğu ve israf ettiği zaman; "Kar¬nının içini doldurdu" denilir. Kendisiyle beraber, "içinde" gel¬mesi ise iktisât ettiği zamandır. (Karınlarına ne dolduruyorlar?) "Ateş," Kendisini ateşe çeken şey, demektir. Kişiyi ateşe atan şeyleri yemektedir. Sanki hakikatte ateş yemektedirler. "Ve yaslanırlar." Yeniden dirilme (kıyamet) günü, girecekler. Bir çılgın (ateşe)" Vasfedip tarif edilemeyecek, alevlenmiş büyük bir ateş... Yetim Malı Yiyenler Rivayet olundu: "Yetim malını yiyenler, kıyamet günü dirilirler, kabrinden duman çıkar, ağzından, burnundan, iki kulaklarından ve gözlerin¬den dumanlar çıkar. Bütün insanlar, onların dünyada iken yetim malı yiyen kişiler olduğunu bilir. Yetimler Kardeşlerimizdir Rivayet olundu: Bu, "Yetimlerin zulmen mallarını yiyenler, muhakkak karınların¬da sırf bir ateş yerler ve yarın bir çılgın ateşe yaslanırlar" âyet-i kerimesi nazil olduğunda, insanlara çok ağır geldi. İnsanlar, külliyen yetimlere karışmaktan çekindiler. Tama¬men yetimlerden uzaklaştılar. Bu iş ve durum yetimlere zor geldi. Bunun üzerine; "Bir de sana yetimlerden soruyorlar. De ki: "Onlar hakkında bir ıslâh, (karışmamaktan) daha hayırlıdır, kendilerine de karışır¬sanız ihvanınızdırlar. Allah muslihi müfsitten ayırır. Eğer Allah dileseydi, sizi mutlak sarpa sardırırdı. Şüphesiz ki, Allah azizdir, hakîmdir. Ayet-i kerimesi nazil oldu. Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu. Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: Miraca götürüldüğüm gece bir kavim gördüm. Deve du¬dağı gibi dudakları vardı. Dudaklarının biri burun deliklerinin üzerindeydi. Diğeri de karnının üzerinde sarkıyordu. Cehennemin hazeneleri (vazifelileri) onlara cehennem közü ve cehennemin (tutuşmuş olan) kaya taş¬larını yediriyorlardi. Ben; -"Ey Cebrail bunlar kimlerdir?" diye sordum. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm; -"Bunlar; "Yetimlerin zulmen mallarını yiyenler, muhakkak karınların¬da sırf bir ateş yerler ve yarın bir çılgın ateşe yaslanırlar." Âyet-i kerimesinde beyân edilen (zulmen yetim malını yiyen) kişiler¬dir. Buyurdu. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Kim ki fırtına gibi devamlı zulüm ederse, Kim ki yetimlere karşı kasırga gibi olursa, Onun hayat çırası, mazlumlarla ölür. Korkmuyor, Allâhü Teâlâ'dan.. Eğer ne kadar uzak dolaşsa o kadar sert olur. O zulmettikçe o derece cehennemde yanar... Yetimlere Doğru Söz Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri, yetimlere eziyet etmemeyi em¬retti. Ve "Ve doğru ve sağlam söz söylesinler!" Bu¬yurarak, yetimlere doğru söz söylemeyi emretti. Hal böyle iken, yetimlere ve onların gayri mü'minlere: 1- Zulmedenlerin, 2- Mallarını gasbederek yiyenlerin, 3- Mallarını zulmen ellerinden alanların halleri in¬ce olur? Mü'minlere Eziyet Rivayet olundu: Cehennem'de bazı yerler vardır. Deniz sahili gibi yerler. Ora¬da, deve boynu gibi yılanlar ve katır gibi akrepler ve Fil gibileri var. Cehennem ehli. azabın kendilerinden hafifletilmesini istedik¬lerinde ve yardım dilediklerinde, onlara: -"Sahile çıkın!" denilir. Yılanlar, onlara saldırır. Onların ağızlarını ve yüzlerini ısırırlar. Allâhü Teâlâ dilediği kadar onlara azap ederler. Yılan ve akrepler onları ısırıp emerler. Onlar da yardım dileyerek ateşe koşarlar. Bunun üzerine Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri onlara uyuz azabını musallat eder. Kaşın¬maya başlarlar. Onların her biri kemikleri çıkıncaya kadar derisini kaşır. (2/İ70) Onlara: -"Ey Fülan bu sana eziyet veriyor mu?" O kişi: -"Evet!" der. -"Bu senin mü'minlere olan eziyetinin karşılığıdır!" denilir. Mazlumun Bedduasından Kaçın Kişiye vacip olan, mahlukatı eziyet etmekten ve onlara elem ve acı vermekten kaçınmaktır. Çünkü mazlumların zâlimler ve kendilerine eziyet edenler hakkında ki bedduaları elbette makbuldür. Kılıç vuran adam, harab etti. Nice kadın ve çocuğun kalbi ürktü. Korktular! Riyaset kötüdür! Hatalı kişilerin elinde... Çünkü Allah'ın eli onların ellerinin üzerindedir. Eziyet verenin mükâfatın malın yapma. Hemen af dile bunu sağlamlaştır. Kuluçkadaki yumurtanın önce birincisi kırılır. Her ne kadar koyunlar adamları kesip yüzmekte iseler de; Adamlar, koyunları kesip yüzmektedirler! Cennete Girmenin Altı Şartı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Siz bana altı şey hakkında söz verin; ben size cenneti söz vereyim: (O altı şey:) 1- Konuştuğunuz zaman yalan konuşmayın, 2- Vaad ettiğiniz zaman, sözünüzden caymayın, 3- Size bir şey emânet edildiği zaman ona ihanet etmeyin, 4- Gözlerinizi harama bakmaktan sakının, 4- İffet ve namuslarınızı muhafaza edin {zina etmeyin), 6- Ellerinizi haramdan (ve zulümden) çekiniz. (Bu altı şartı yerine getirdiğiniz takdirde) girin cennete.... Bir Kuruş Haramı Terk Etmek Ibn-i Mübarek (r.h.) Hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyur¬dular: -"Haramdan bir fülüsü (bir kuruşu) terk etmek {ve sahibine vermek) onun yerine yüzbin altın sadaka vermekten daha fazilet¬lidir." Hikâye (Takva) İbni Mübarek (r.h.) Hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Şam'da hadis-i şerif yazıyordu. Kalemi kırıldı. Bir kalem ö-dünç aldı. Yazma işini bitirdiğinde, kalemi sahibine vermeyi unut¬tu. Kalemliğine koydu. Merv şehrine döndüğünde, kalemi gördü. Tanıdı. Hemen hazırlandı. Şama gitmek üzere yola çıktı. Şama gitti. Kalemi sahibine iade etti! Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Eğer sizler, yay gibi oluncaya kadar namaz kılsanız; Ve yay kirişi gibi (ince) oluncaya kadar oruç tutsanız bile. vera' olmadan bunlar size bir menfaat sağlamaz." Zühd Üç Kısımdır İbrahim Edhem (k.s.) Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Zühd üç kısımdır. 1- Farz olan zühd, 2- Fazilet olan zühd, 3- Selâmet zühdü. Farz olan zühd, haramlar hakkında zâhid olmaktır. Fazilet olan zühd, helaller hakkında zâhid olmaktır. Selâmet olan zühd, şüpheli şeyler hakkında zâhid olmaktır. Hikâye (Ödünç) Hassan bin Ebi Sinan (r.h.) Hazretleri, tam altmış (60) sene, yatarak uyumadı, yağlı bir şey yemedi ve soğuk su içmedi. Ölümünden sonra onu rüyada gördüler. Kendisine sordular: -"Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri sana nasıl muamele etti?" Buyur¬du: -"Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri bana hayır muamele etti. Ancak ben cennete girmekten mahbûsum! Ödünç alıp, sahibine geri iade edemediğim bir iğneden dolayı alıkonuldum cennete gire¬medim!" Hikâye (Kul Hakkı) İsa Aieyhisselâm bir mezarlığa uğradı. Onlardan bir adama seslendi. Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri onu diriltti. İsa Aieyhisselâm sor¬du: -"Sen kimsin?" Adam: -"Ben hamal idim. insanların yüklerini taşırdım. Bir gün bir adamın odunlarını taşırken, ufak bir kıymık koparıp onunla dişle¬rimi temizledim ve attım. Öldüğüm zamandan beri bu benden istenmektedir..." dedi. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Eğer Allah'ın kahrından korkuyorsan. Dünyada haram yolunda yürüme! MİRÂSIN TAKSİMİ Yüce Meali: Allah size mîras taksimini şöyle ferman buyuruyor: Evladı¬nızda; erkeğe, iki dişi payı kadar. Eğer hepsi dişi olmak üzere ikiden ziyade iseler, bunlara terekenin üçte İkisi. Ve eğer bir tek kız ise, o zaman ona yarısı. Ebeveyni için: Her birine ölenin te¬rekesinden altıda bir; şayet çocuğu varsa... Amma çocuğu yok da anası-babası vâris bulunuyorsa, anasına üçte bir. Eğer ölenin kardeşleri de varsa, o vakit anasına altıda bir. Hep ettiği vasi¬yetten veya borcundan sonra... Babalarınız ve oğullarınız, bil¬mezsiniz ki, onların hangisi menfaatçe size daha yakındır. Bü¬tün bunlar Allah'tan birer farîza... Her halde Allah, alîm hakim¬dir.11 Size ise, zevcelerinizin terekesinin yansı; bir çocukları yok¬sa. Ve eğer bir çocukları varsa, o zaman size dörtte bir; ettikleri vasiyetten veya borçtan sonra. Onlara da sizin terekenizden dörtte bir, eğer bir çocuğunuz yoksa. Ve eğer bir çocuğunuz varsa, o zaman onlara sekizde bir; ettiğiniz vasiyetten veya borçtan sonra... Ve eğer bir erkek veya kadının (çocuğu ve ba¬bası yok da) kelâle cihetinden (yan koldan) mirasına konuluyor ve (ana) bir biraderi veya bir hemşiresi bulunuyorsa; her birine altıda bir. Ve eğer bundan ziyade iseler, o zaman üçte birinde ortaklar; ızrar kasdi olmaksızın edilen vasiyetten veya borçtan sonra ki, bütün bunlar Allah'tan ferman... Allah ise, hem alim¬dir, hem halım İşte bütün bu ahkâm, Allah'ın kestiği huduttur. Ve her kim, Allah ve Resûlü'ne itaat ederse, Allah onu altından ırmak¬lar akar cennetlere koyar; içlerinde ebedî kalmak üzere onları... Bu ise, o fevzi azimdir.13 Her kim de, Allah'a ve Resûlü'ne âsi olup hududunu aşarsa, onu da bir ateşe sokar; içinde ebedî kalmak üzere o... Hem ona tezlîl edici bir azab var.14 Tevsir-i Şerifi "Allah size ferman buyuruyor:" Allah, size emrediyor ve size ahid veriyor. (Ne hakkında?) Sizden her birinin evlâdınızda, yani miraslarının durumu hakkında vasiyet ediyor. Bu tafsîliyye cümlesidir. (Allah neyi vasiyet ediyor?) "Erkeğe, iki dişi payı kadar. Manâ onlardan, demektir. Bilindiği için, "onlardan" lafzı hazfedildi. Mirasta erkek iki kıza denktir.. Evlâdının içinde erkek ve dişi sınıfları toplanırsa, erkeğin payı kızın payının iki katıdır. Kız Olursa "Eğer (dişi) iseler," Evlâdının hepsi dişi (kız) olurlarsa. Burada (gidiye) müennes gelmesi haber itibariyledir. O da şu kavl-i şeriftir. "Dişi (kadın)," Bütün evlâtlar, sadece kızlar olup içlerinde erkek evlât bu¬lunmazsa. Ve; İkiden ziyade (sayılan ikinin üstündeyse)" İkinci haberdir. (O zaman bu kızlar için mirastan ne kadar pay vardır?) "Bunlara terekenin üçte ikisi (var)." Makamın karinesinin delaletiyle müteveffâ'nin terk ettiği malın üçte ikisi demektir. iki kızın hükmü de kendilerinden fazla olanların hükmü gi¬bidir. Kız tek ise "Eğer o (dişi) ise," (Ne ise) Bir, "Bir" Tek bir kadın, beraberinde erkek ve kız kardeşi olmayan... (Erkek ve kız hiç kardeşleri olmayan bir kadının mirastaki payı nedir?) "Ona yarısı." Murisin terk ettiğinden malın yarısı onundur. (Diğer yarısı da diğer mirasçılarındır.) Anne ve Babanın Mirası "Ebeveyni için," Ölünün anne ve babaları için vardır, (ne pay var?) "Her birine ölenin terekesinden altıda bir;" Olmuş olan altıda bir, (neden olan?) "Ölenin terekesinden," lvtuteveffâ'nın terekesinden. (Murisin ebeveynlerine altı bir pay hangi halde vardır?) "Eğer onun için olursa" (Ne olursa?) "Evlâd" Evlâd, ister erkek çocuk ve isterse kız evâd olsun! Evlâdın sayısı bir veya daha çok olsun fark etmez... Ancak şu kadar var ki, murisin kız evladları olursa, murisin babası, kızların kendilerine farzedilen paylan almalarından (anne ve eş gibi diğer mirasçıların paylarını almalarından) sonra, geride kalan mal murisin babasınındır. Çünkü murisin babası, usûbet ashâbındandır. Çocuğu Yoksa "Amma eğer onun çocuğu yoksa," Ve oğlunun evlâdı da yoksa, "Onun vârisleri anası-babasidır." Bu durumda: "Onun anasına üçte bir (pay vardır.)" Terekenin üçte biri annenin, diğerleri de hepsi babanındır. (2/171) Bu durum (annenin üçte bir, babanın da terekenin hepsini alması), kendileriyle (anne ve babayla) beraber eşlerden biri ol¬madığı zamandır. Eşlerden Biri Bulunursa Eğer anne ve babalar ile birlikte eşlerden biri bulunursa, eş¬ler, kendilerine farz olan paylarını aldıktan sonra geride kalan te¬rekenin üçte birini anne alır. Sülûs-i kül (tamamının üçte birini) almaz. Ibn-i Abbâs (r.a.) Hazretleri bunu söylediği gibi... Eğer anne, baba ile birlikte olduğunda, sülûs-i kül (tamamı¬nın üçte birini alacak olsa) bu durum annenin baba üzerine üstün kılınmasını ve tercihine götürür. Halbuki mirasta baba, anneden daha kuvvetlidir. Çünkü eşlerden ikisi olmadığı zaman, anne ve baba mirasta yalnız oldukları zaman, baba, anneden bir kat fazla almaktadır. Baba hem kendisine farz olan payın ve hem de asabe sahi¬bidir. Bu şer-i şerife muhaliftir. Kardeşler ve Anne "Eğer ölenin kardeşleri de varsa," Birkaç kardeşi olursa. Üç olmasına itibâr edilmeksizin... Bu kardeşler; 1- İster anne-baba bir olsunlar, 2- Baba tarafından kardeş olsun, 3- Anne tarafından kardeş olsunlar, 4- İster erkek kardeşler olsunlar, 5- Kız kardeşler olsunlar, 6- Erkek ve kız karışık olsunlar, 7- Sayıları ne olursa, olsun; 8- Bu kardeşlerin ister mirasta payları olsun; 9- Veya isterse baba sebebiyle mirastan mahcûb olsunlar. Bütün haller müsavidir. (Ölünün kardeşleri olduğu zaman, annesinin payı nedir?) "O vakit anasına altıda bir..." Hacbedilen altıda bir babanındır; varlığında. Baba olmadığı zaman da, kardeşlerindir... Cumhur bu fetva üzeredirler. Vasiyetleri Önce (Verasetin intikâli ve terekenin paylaşılması neden sonradır. "Vasiyetten sonradır." Kendisinden önce geçen miras taksimlerinin hepsine taalluk etmektedir. Vârislere bu payların verilmesi, ölenin vasiyetlerinden son¬radır. (Öyle vasiyet ki?) "Onu vasıyyet ediyor." Ölenin vasiyetlerinden sonra. Burada vasfın faydası, vasıyyet etmeye teşvik ve onun mendûb olduğunu ifâde etmektir. Ölünün Borçlan (Verasetin intikâli daha neden sonradır?) "Veya borcundan (sonradır.) "vasıyyet" kelimesinin üzerine atıftır. Ancak borç, vasiyyetin mukayyet olduğu vasıflarla bağlı ve mukayyet değildir. Tam tersine borç, mutlaktır. Sıhhat ve sağlık durumunda iken, beyyine (delillerle) veya ikrar ile sabit olan bütün borçlan içine almaktadır. Atıf Harfleri Ancak burada, ("Veya borcundan sonradır.") buyururken, ibâhe manâsını ifâde eden, (veya atıf harfi) zikredildi, (ve at/f) harfi zikredümedi. Burada.(veya atıf harfi) zikredildi. (ve atıf) harfi manasınadır. (Aksi takdir'de vasiyetten veya borçtan birini yapsanız yeterlidir gibi bir manâ çıkardı.) Bu ikisinin (vasiyet ve borcun) vacib olmakta eşit olduklarını ve ikisinin toplanmış halde ve münferit olarak mirasın paylaşılma¬sından önce geldiğine delâlet etmesi içindir. Önce Borçlar Bu "Hep ettiği vasiyetten veya borcundan sonradır.") kavl-i şerifinde (lafzan) vasiyet, borçtan önce zikredildi.... Hüküm yönünde ise, vasiyet, borçtan sonra gelir. Çünkü vasiyet, mirasa benzemektedir. Vârislerin üzerine zordur. Hepsi onu mendûb görmektedirler. Borç ise nâdir olur. Aleyhte Vasiyet Babalarınız ve oğullarınız, bilmezsiniz ki, onların hangisi menfaatçe size daha yakındır." Hitab, vârisleredir. Yani sizin usûl ve fürû'unuz, demektir. (Vasiyet bakımından insanlar iki kısımdır: 1 - Âhiret sevabını umarak vasiyet edenler, 2- Vasiyette bulunmayanlar...) 0 vefat edenler, baba veya oğullarınızdan hangilerinin sizler için daha menfaatli ve faydalı olduğunu bilmezsiniz? Âhiret sevabını umarak mallarının bazılarını vasiyet eden ve vasiyetinin yerine getirilmesi (işleme konulmasıyla), sizi mahrum edenler mi? Yoksa hiçbir şeyi vasiyet etmeyip, sizi dünya malına gark eden bütün malını size bırakanlar mı? Hangisi daha faydalıdır? Yani birinci kısım (mallarını Allah yolunda âhiret sevabını umarak vasiyet edenler) daha hayırlıdırlar. Eğer siz haiin zahirine nazar edip (üzerinde adam akıllı düşünürseniz) vasıyyet edenlerin ikincilerden (vasıyyet etmeyenlerden) daha menfaatli ve faydalı olduğunu görürsünüz! Bu (malını vasiyet edenlerin daha faydalı ve menfaatli iş yaptıklarını şöyle düşünerek kavrayabilirsiniz:) Çünkü âhiret seva¬bından tahakkuk eden ecr u sevâb, sahibine kavuştuğu ve sahibi daimî olarak bundan faydalandığı içindir. Ve hem mal sahibi ile onun malı arasında dünya hayatında çok kısa bir beraberlikleri vardır. (Buna nazaran âhiret) daha yakın ve daha saadet ve huzur vericidir. Dünya malı, maksat ve menfaati kısa bir sürede tükenmek¬te ve sona ermektedir. (Böyle bir şey daha faydalı görmek akıl¬dan) çok uzak ve gayet ıraktır. Miras (Bu beyân edilen feraiz kaideleri, mirasın taksimi, payların miktarı, vasıyyet ve borçlar ile ilgili hükümler nedir?) "Bütün bunlar Allah'tan birer fariza..." Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri, bu mirasları farz ederek beyan etti. "Her halde Allah, alimdir." Halkı ve onların faydasına ve maslahatlarını en iyi bilendir. "Hakimdir." Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin her, kaza, kader, takdir ve tedbi¬rinde hikmetler vardır. İfrat ve Tefritten Uzak Durulmalıdır Bilki bu âyet-i kerime şunları tembih etmektedir: Muhakkak ki kul, re'yi (görüşü) ve amelinde ifrat ve tefrit tarafından kaçınmalıdır. Belki "urvetü"I-vüskâ"ya (kuvvetli ve güçlü bir halkaya) sa¬rılmalıdır. Bu da; 1- Bütün işlerde adalet, 2- Kuvvetli ile zayıfın arasını eşitleyen mizandır. Adalet ve eşitlik ise ancak; 1-Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin emirlerine riâyet etmek, 2- İlâhî hükümleri muhafaza etmek, 3- Âlim olan Allah'tan sadır olan ahkamın gereğini yerine getirmek, 4- Hakîm olan Allah'ın emirlerinin ukubet ve so¬nuçlarıdır. Allah'ın adaleti ise, her şeyi mertebesine koymaktır. Sana adaletli olmayı tavsiye ederim. Takvaya en yakın olan odur diye buyurulan vahye dayalı ilâhî adaleti tavsiye ediyorum. Kulların arasında cevr cefâ etmekten, kullara haksızlık yapmaktan ve bütün işlerde kullara zulüm etmekten sakınmayı tavsiye ederimi Hususiyetle akrabaların arasında... Akrabaya İyilik Muhakkak ki yabancılara göre akrabaya iyilik yapmanın daha çok fazileti vardır. Sıla-i rahim, Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin katında çok değerli ve yüksek bir yeri olduğu için Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri onu kerim ismine yakın zikretti ve buyurdu: "Ey o bütün insan kümeleril Sakının o rabbınıza karşı gel¬mekten ki, sizleri bir tek nefisten yarattı; ondan eşini yarattı da ikisinden birçok erkekler ve dişiler üretti. Sakının o Allah'a karşı gelmekten ki, siz O'nun ve o rahimlerin hürmetine birbirinizden dilek dilersiniz; çünkü o Allah, üzerinizde gözcü bulunuyor. Öyleyse, usûl (baba, dede ve ecdadınızın) ve fürû'unuzun (evlâd ve bütün zürriyetinizin) hukukuna riâyet edin. Her hak sahibine hakkını verin. Anne Babaya İyilik Anne ve babanın evlâdının üzerinde olan haklarından bazıları. 1- Evlâdın, anne ve babasına öf demeyi terk etmesi. 2- Anne ve babaya iyilik yapmak, a) hayatta olan ebeveyne iyilik, ihsan ve ikramdır. b) Vefat eden ebeveyne iyilik ise, onlara rahmet vesile olacak hayır ve hasenat yapmaktır. 3- Ve onlarla latîf (ve yumuşak) konuşmasıdır. Namazdan Sonra İlk Hesaba Çekilecek Şeyler Haberden geldi: Kıyamet günü çocuk namazdan suâl olunduktan sonra, an¬ne ve baba hakkından suâl olunur. Kadın namazdan suâl olunduktan sonra, kocanın hukukun¬dan suâle çekilir. Hizmetçi (ve köle) namazdan suâl olunduktan sonra efendi¬sinin hak ve hukukundan suâle çekilir. Sonra muhakkak ki annenin hakkı, 1 abanın hakkından daha büyüktür. Çünkü (evlâdın büyümesinde) arnenin zahmeti ve şef¬kati daha çoktur... Anne Hakkı Rivayet olundu: Adamın biri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine; -"Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Annem yanımda yaşlandı. Ben ona elimle yediriyor, elimle içiriyor, ona abdest aldırıyorum ve onu omuzlarımda taşıyorum! Acaba hakkını ödeyebildim mi?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Hayır! Hatta onun hakkının yüzde birini bile ödeyemedin?" Adam sordu: -"Niçin ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: (2/172) -"Çünkü annen senin zayıf olduğun zaman, senin hayatını (büyüyüp yaşamanı) arzulayarak, sana hizmet etti. Sen ise, onun ölümünü isteyerek ona hizmet ediyorsun? Lakin sen iyi yapıyor¬sun! Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri, senin bu az ameline karşılık çok se¬vap verecektir!" Annene Hizmet Et -"Bir adam, savaşa çıkmak hakkında istişarede bulunmak i-çin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin huzuruna geldi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri sordu: -"Senin annen var mı?" Adam: -"Evet!" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: -"Git annene hizmet et! Onun lüzumlu işlerini gör! Çünkü cennet annenin iki ayaklarının altındadır." Buyurdular." Bunu İmam Gazalî (r.h.) Hazretleri, Ihyâ-u ulûmiddin isimli kitabında zikretti... Cennet Anaların... Bu konuda şunu söyleyen ne de güzel söylemiş; Cennet annelerin evleridir. Annelerin ayaklarının altındadır. Ey Rabbim! O gün bize eyle! Az bir şey annelerin rızasını... Anne ve Babaya İtaat Kişi, îslâm dininde mübâh olan konularda anne ve babasına itaat eder. Eğer anne ve baba müşrik (ateist veya kâfir iseler) ve kendisine, 1-Şirk, 2- Küfür. 3- Mâsiyet, 4-Veya İslâm dininde günah olacak bir şeyi, em¬rederlerse, kişi onlardan hicret edip uzaklaşır... Zira Allâhü Teâlâ şöyle buyurmaktadır: "Gerçi insana ebeveynini de tavsiye ettik -anası onu zaaf zaaf üstüne taşıdı, süt kesimi de iki sene içinde- şükret diye bana ve anana-babana ki\ banadır gelişi" "Bununla beraber o ikisi de sana sence hakkında bir ilim ol¬mayan hiçi bana şerik koşturmaya uğraşırlarsa, o vakit onlara itaat etme ve kendilerine dünyada yumuşak surette sohbet eyle de bana yüz tutanın yolunu tut, sonra dönüp bana geleceksiniz de ben size yaptıklarınızı haber vereceğimi Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Çünkü değildir millette diyanet ve takva... Kat-ı rahim (yakın akrabaları ile ilişkiyi kesmek). Daha iyi sevgi ve yakınlıktan... İlim Bazı Âlimler buyurdular: Bilinmemesi insanı helake götürmesinden emin olunmayan (cehaleti insanı helak götüren) her şeyi bilmek farz-ı ayındır. İtikadı İlimler Bu ilim ister, "itikadı" ilgilendiren (itikâd ve kelâm) olsun. 1 - Sâni1 Teâlâ Hazretlerini tanımak, 2- Allah c.c. Hazretlerinin mübarek sıfat ve güzel isimlerini bilmek, 3- Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerini söz¬lerinde ve fiillerinde tasdik etmek, 4- Peygamberlerin sıfatlarını bilmek, 5-Kabir. 6- Cennet, 7- Cehennem, 8- Mebde ve meâd ile ilgili akâidî konulan öğren¬mek her Müslümanın üzerine farzdır. İlmihâl Öğrenmek Bu bilinmesi zarurî olan ilimler isterse, güzel amellerin zahi¬rine taalluk eden (fıkıh ve ilmihâl) ilmi olsun... 1- Namaz, 2- (Namaz için gerekli olan taharet, hayız, nifas gibi temizlikle ilgili bilgiler) 3- Oruç, 4- Hac, 5- Zekat, 6- (cihât, 7- Ticâret, 8- Ve hayatında lazım olan diğer şeyler...) Batınını Düzeltecek İlimler Güzel amellerin bâtınlarıyla ilgili olan şeyleri öğrenmek ol¬sun. Mesela: 1- Güzel niyet, 2- Ihlâs, 3- Takva, 4- Tevekkül, 5- Zühd, 6- Ve kalbini ıslâh etmesi için kendisine gerekli olan marifetleri elde etmesi de kendisine farzdır. Kötülüklerden Korunmak Veya kişiyi ilgilendiren zahire taalluk eden kötülüklerden a-rınmak olsun. Mesela: 1 - İçki içmek, 2- Faiz yemek, 3- İftira etmek, 4- Yetim malı yemek, 5- Zina etmek, 6- Şehvetle yabancı kadına bakmak, 7- Ebrede (tüyü bitmemiş oğlanlara) bakmak, 8- Zulüm etmek, 9- Dolandırmak, 10-AIlahü Teâlâ'nın hakkını ve kul hukukunu ge¬rektiren şeyleri bilip onlardan arınmak her Müslümana farz-ı ayındır. Tasavvuf ve Ahlak İlmî Veya insanın bâtınını ıslâh edecek şeyleri bilmesi kendisine farz-ı ayındır. Mesela: 1-Kibir, 2- Hırs, 3- Şehvet, 4- Ucub (kendini beğenme), 5- Hased, 6- Kin. 7- Cimrilik, 8- Gadap, 9- Ve benzeri nefs-i emmârenin hevâ ü hevesi ve şeytanın iğvâsından doğan kötü ahlakları öğrenip on¬lardan arınmak.... Bütün bu işleri öğrenmek mükellef olan her Müslüman üze¬rine farz-ı ayındır. Bu ilimleri bilmek her mükellef üzerine vacibtir. Anne ve babası kendisine izin vermese bile.... Bu ilimlerin, yani; 1-Akâid, 2- İlmihal (fıkıh), 3- Ahlak (tasavvuf), dışındaki ilimler için anne ve babanın izni olmadan dışarıya gitmek caiz değildir. (Çünkü bu mübarek ilimler her kadın ve erkek her Müsîümanm bilmesi vacib oian ve tahsiii farz-ı ayın oian ilimlerdir; diğer ilimler ise farz-ı kifâyedir.) İlim İçin Evden Çıkmak Fetevây-i Kâzîhân'da buyuruldu: Bir erkeğin ilim öğrenmek için anne ve babasının izni ol¬madan evden çıkmasında bir beis (ve sakınca) yoktur. Bu durum anne ve babaya âsi olmak demek değildir. Bu, erkeğin bulûğ çağına yetişip sakallarının çıktığı zaman içindir. Ama "emred" tüysüz ve güzel ise anne ve babası onu ilim için dışarıya çıkmaktan menedebilirler. Evlâdın Babası Üzerine olan Hakları Amma çocuğun babasının üzerine olan haklan ise, 1 - Güzel isim takmak, 2- Sünnet etmek, 3- Helal lokma ile beslemek, 4- Din ilmini öğretmek, 5- Selef-i sâlihînin edebiyle edeplendirmek... Güzel İsim Çocuğa güzel isim takmak çocuğun babasının üzerinde olan haklarındandır. Bu güzel isim; 1- Peygamberlerin isimleri, 2- Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin güzel isimlerine (kul kelimesini) izafet yapmakla olur. Mesela Abdul¬lah, Abdurrahman, Abdürrahim gibi.... İsimler Çünkü insanlar, âhirette kendilerinin ve babalarının isimle¬riyle çağırılacaklardır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: Ebu Derdâ (r.a.) Hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: Buyurdular: -"Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Muhakkak ki sizler, kıyamet günü, isimleriniz ve babaları¬nızın ismiyle çağırılacaksınız! İsimlerinizi güzelleştirin!" İsimlerin Kötüleri Denildi ki, çirkin (manâlı) ve kötü isimlerin değiştirilmesi müstehabtır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) bir çok isimleri değiştirdi. Âsî ismini, MutT (itaatkâr) ile değiştirdi. Efendimiz (s.a.v. Hazretlerine bir adam geldi, adi; Muztacî (yatağa uzanan) idi, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri o zatın adını, "Munbeis" (ayağa kalkıp uyanan) diye değiştirdi. Sünnet Etmek Çocuğun babasının üzerinde olan haklarından biri de onu sünnet etmesidir. Âlimler, sünnetin vaktinde ihtilâf ettiler. Bazıları; 1 - Baliğ oluncaya kadar sünnet edilmez, dediler. Çünkü, sünnet olmak temizlik içindir. Baliğ olmayan kişiye de taharet farz değildir... 2- On yaşına girdiği zaman sünnet edilir. 3- Dokuz yaşına girdiğinde sünnet edilir... Evlâ olan, sünnet olmayı, çocuğun dişlenip, dişleri tam gö¬ründükten sonra sünnet edilmesidir. Çünkü bunda Yahudilere muhalefet vardır. Çünkü Yahudiler, doğumunun yedinci gününde çocuğu sünnet ederler. Helâl Lokma Çocuğu helal ve temiz nzık ile beslemek evlâdın babasının üzerinde olan haklarındandır. Din İlmi Çocuğun babasının üzerinde olan haklarından biri de baba¬nın çocuğa din ilimlerini tahsil ettirmesidir. Terbiye Evlâdın edeb ve terbiyesi babanın üzerine olan haklardandır. Baba evlâdını selef-i sâlihin hazerâtının edeb ve terbiyesi üzerine yetiştirmelidir. Şeyh Sa'dî (k.s.) Hazretleri, evlât hakkında şöyle buyurdular: Gençlikte onun kapısında onu sakındır! Talim ü terbiye et. iyilik ve kötülüklerle onun vaadinden kork. Terbiye edilene yüksek ahlak ver. Dostluğu düşmanlığı öğret. Eğer sen Karun kadar mala sahip olsan, Altın ve gümüş kesesi yabana düşer. Önde giden keseler bir daha geri dönmezler. Babanın Vazifeleri Rivayet olundu: Enes (r.a.)'dan, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinden rivayet o-lundu: Buyurdular: 1."Çocuk doğumunun yedinci gününde akika kurbanı kesilir. 2. İsmi konulur. 3. Kendisine eziyet veren şeyler giderilir. 4. Altı yaşma geldiğinde terbiye edilir. [Tahsile verilir), 5. Yedi yaşına geldiğinde yatağı ayrılır. 6. On yaşına geldiğinde namaz için dövüleblir. [Bu ara sünnet edilir.) 7. On altı yaşına girdiğinde babası onu evlendirir. 8. Sonra babası onun fitnesinden Allah'a sığınır ve onun elinden tutar ve ona: -"Evlâdıml Sana edep ve terbiye verdim! Sana ilim öğrettim! Seni evlendirdim! (Bundan böyle) senin dünyadaki fitnelerinden ve âhiretteki azabından Allah'a sığınırım!" der. Velhâsıl: insan, kendi nefsinin görüşüne itimat etmemelidir. Belki bütün işlerinde Allâhü Teâlâ'nın emirlerine göre hareket etmelidir. Çünkü Allah en iyi bilen ve ziyâde acıyandır. (2/173) TASAVVUFÎ MA'NÂLAR Bu âyet-i kerimelerde şu işaretler vardır: Muhakkak ki şeyhler, muridleri için. babaların evlâdı mesâ-besindedirler. Zira; -"Kavminin içinde şeyh, ümmetinin içindeki peygamber gi¬bidir." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdukları gibi; -"Ben sizin için, babanın evlâdına olduğu gibiyim. "Allah size mîras taksimini şöyle ferman buyuruyor: Evladı¬nızda; erkeğe, iki dişi payı kadar. Eğer hepsi dişi olmak üzere iki¬den ziyade iseler, bunlara terekenin üçte ikisi. Ve eğer bir tek kız ise, o zaman ona yarısı. Ebeveyni için: Her birine ölenin tereke¬sinden altıda bir; şayet çocuğu varsa... Amma çocuğu yok da a-nası-babası vâris bulunuyorsa, anasına üçte bir. Eğer ölenin kar¬deşleri de varsa, o vakit anasına altıda bir. Hep ettiği vasiyetten veya borcundan sonra... Babalarınız ve oğullarınız, bilmezsiniz ki, onların hangisi menfaatçe size daha yakındır. Bütün bunlar Al¬lah'tan birer farîza... Her halde Allah, alîm hakimdir." Âyet-i kerimesi, 1- Şeyhlerin vasiyetlerine, 2- Murîdlere, 3- Verasetlerine, 4- Ve dindeki yakınlıklarına işaret etmektedir. Zira, Allâhü Teâlâ; İşte onlardır o vârisler. buyurmaktadır. Dünyevî verasetin kemâli iki yöndendir: 1- Sebep, 2- Nesep yolu iledir. Dinî veraset de bu iki yol iledir. 1 - Sebep, 2- Nesep yolu iledir. Sebep yoluyla veraset (mürşid-i kâmillere vâris olmak:) 1- irâde, 2- Onların (tasavvuf) ehlinin hırkasını giymek, 3- Onların hayatıyla teberrük etmek, 4- Ve onlara benzemektir... Nesep Yoluyla Vâris Olmak Nesep yoluyla veraset (mürşid-i kâmillere vâris olmak şu yol¬larladır:) 1- Onlarla (mürşid-i kâmillerle) sohbet etmek, 2- Onlara tam bir teslimiyetle bağlanmak, 3- Tasarruflarına sadık olmak, 4- Zahiri velayetlerini doğrulukla kabul etmek, 5- Bâtınî velayetlerine sıdk u samimiyetle boyun eğmek, 6- İyi niyet beslemek, 7- Gizli halini düzeltmek, 8- Seyr u sülûkün hükümlerine (evrâd, ezkâr, ra¬bıta, çîle ve hizmet, gibi hususlarda şeyhine tam) tes¬lim olmak, 9- Sâlikin ikinci hayatta doğumu için gerekli olan terbiyelerinde mürşide tam bağlılık. Doğum İkidir Doğum iki kısımdır. 1- Cismânî doğum, 2- Ruhanî doğum, Cismânî doğum, kişinin anne rahminden şehâdet ve mülk âlemine doğmasıdır. (Bunda insan, hayvan, Müslüman ve gayri Müslim müşterektirler.) Ruhanî doğum, sâlikin (müridin) kalb rahminden gayb âle¬mine, melekût âlemine doğmasıdır. İsa Aleyhisselâm'dan hikaye olunduğu üzere bu (hakikî ma¬nevî doğuma işaret ederek şöyle) buyurdular: İki kere doğmayan göklerin melekûtune giremez." Şeyh, ruhanî babadır. Muridler, şeyhlerin manevî sulhlarından doğan (çocuklardır. Murîdler, ruhanî evlâdlardır. Muridler, kendi aralarında erhâm sahibleri (zi'l-erhâm)dir. "Bir de erham sahipleri, Allah'ın Kitâbi'nda birbirine daha yakındır. Birbirlerinin kardeşleridir. Allâhü Teâlâ buyurduğu gibi: "Mü'minler ancak kardeştirler; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Peygamberler baba bir kardeştirler: Anneleri ayrıdır. Din-leri birdir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin Nesebi Kesilmeyecektir Bundan dolayı: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Bütün hasep ve nesepler (soy ve soplar) kesilecektir; an¬cak benim hasep ve nesebim (soyum) hariç... Çünkü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin nesebi din ileydi... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin Ehli Kimlerdir? Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine soruldu: -"Ey Allah'ın Resulü (s.a.v.)! Senin âl'in kimdir?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Benim âl'im takvâlı olan her mü'mindir! Vâris-i hakiki Din ehli, (yukarıda hususiyetleri izah edilen); 1 - Sebebiyet, 2- Nesebiyet, 3- Erkeklik, 4- Dişilik, 5- Mücâhede, 6- Gayret ve çalışma, 7- Ve güzel istidatlarına taalluklarının kaderince, (evliya, u-lemâ, meşâyih ve peygamberlere) vâris olurlar. Miras olunan ise, 1- Dinî ilimler, 2- Ledünnî ilimlerdir. Âlimler Peygamberlerin Vârisleridir Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Muhakkak ki alimler, peygamberlerin vârisleridir. Zira peygamberler (a.s.) hazerâtı, dinar ve dirhem (dünya malı) miras bırakmazlar. Peygamberler miras olarak ilmi bırakırlar. Kim ilim alırsa; gerçekten büyük ve geniş bir hazza ve nasîbe kavuşmuş¬tur." Ceiâleddin-i Rumî (k.s.) buyurdular: Dolaş. Nazik ihtiyarın gönlünü kazan! Onun sulu dağı, nazarında, kayalıklar, su, sulak ve gül olur. Çünkü Musa Aleyhisselâm, Hızır Aleyhisselâm'ın hikmetin¬den ona tabi oldu. Mürşid-i Kâmilin Nazarı Celâleddin-i Rûmî (k.s.) buyurdular: Sen kaya da olsan, mermer de olsan bile, Bir mürşid-i kâmile mülâki olunca cevher olursun! Gülün, yani olmuş ve açılmış olan narın, bağın yüzünü Güldürdüğü gibi, Hak ehlinin sohbeti de seni rical zümresine vâsıl kılar. Kocanın Mirastaki Payları "Size ise, zevcelerinizin terekesinin yarısı: Eşleriniz öldüğünde ve siz onlardan sonra kaldığınızda malların yarısı sizindir. (Ne zaman yarısı sizindir?) Eğer bir Çocukları yoksa..." Zevcenizin (eşinizin) kendi batnından bir vâris. Veya kendi sulbünden bir oğlu, Ya da oğlunun oğlu... Ne kadar aşağıya inerse insin, erkek oğlunun, erkek veya kız çocuğu, İster bir ve isterse birçok olsun, Kadınlarınızın bu çocukları ister sizden ister başkasından ol¬sun... Kalan diğer yarı da karınızın diğer vârisierinindir. Ashâb-ı Feraiz Asabe, Beytü'1-Mâl (hazine) (bütün bu durumlar.) zevcenin (kadının) başka bir mirasçısı olmadığı zamandır. "Borç," "Ve eğer bir çocukları varsa," Tafsil edildiği üzere... (Eğer zevcenizin çocukları varsa sizin pay ne kadardır?) "O zaman size dörtte bir var." Zevcelerinizin (hanımlarınızın) terk etmiş olduğu malın dört¬te biri sizindir. Diğer kalanı ise diğer vârislerindir. (Bu paylaşma neden sonradır?) "Vasİyyetten sonra," Bu iki suret de sadece kendisine gelen tek tarafa taalluk etmektedir. "Ettikleri vasiyet veya," Vasiyetler yerine getirildikten sonra. Bu borç, ister beyyine (delil ve hüccetle) sabit olsun isterse ikrar ile.. Zevcenin Mirastaki Payı "Onlara da sizin terekenizden dörtte bir, Siz ölür ve arkanızda hanımlarınız hayatta kalırlarsa. (Hanımlarınız ne zaman sizin malınızın dörtte birine vâris olurlar?") "Eğer bir çocuğunuz yoksa." Evladınız, ister erkek ister dişi olsun, ister (size vâris olacak olan) hanımlarınızdan veya başka ka¬dınlardan olsun, Veya oğlun oğlu (torun) olsun.... (hepsi birdir)... Hanımlarınızın bu her iki durumda da mirastaki paylarını aldıktan sonra kalan (mal) diğer mirasçılarınızındır. Ashâb-ı Feraizden, Asabeler, Zevi'l-Erhâm. Veya beytü'I-mâlınclır. (Bütün bunlar) eğer kesinlikle sizin başka bir vârisiniz olma¬dığı haldedir. "Eğer bir çocuğunuz varsa," Zikredilen tafsilât üzere... (Evlâdınız olursa, mirasınızın ne kadarı hanımınizındır?) "O zaman onlara sekizde bir (hanımlarmizındır)" Maldan... Diğer kalan mal da diğerlerinindir. (2/174) (Bu taksimat neden sonradır?) "Ettiğiniz vasiyetten veya borçtan sonra..." Vasiyetin çıkarılması ve borcun ödenmesinden sonradır. Verasete Mâniler Bütün bunlar (birinin diğer birine vâris olabilmesi için) vera¬sete mâni olan bu dört hâlden biri olmadığı zamandır: 1- Kati, (yani katil maktulüne vâris olamaz). 2- Din değişikliği, 3- Kölelik. 4- ülke ayrılığı engeller olmadığında geçerlidir. Usûl ve Füruû Olmayanın Mirası Ve eğer olursa," Eğer zikredilen ölü olursa, "Miras olunuyorsa," Kendisine vâris olunur, verasetten, miras olunan değil"Miras olunuyorsa," kavl-i şerifi, kelimesinin sıfatıdır. Kelâle Fiilinin haberidir. "Kelâle." evlâdı ve babası olmayandır. Bu kelime aslında masdardır. manâsındadır..konuşmakta yorulmak ve konuşmada kuvvet noksan¬lığı demektir. Sonra bu kelime, istiare yoluyla baba ve evlad cihe¬tinin gayri olan akrabalar için kullanıldı. (Usûl ve fürû olmayan kimse demektir.) Çünkü baba ve evlâdın dışındaki akrabalar, ba¬ba ve evlâda nazaran zayıftır. "Veya kadındır." (adam) kelimesinin üzerine atıftır. kelimesinin mukayyed olduğu şeylerle mukayyettir. Yani ölü kendisine kelâle olarak miras olunan bir kadın ise demektir. Ana Bir Kız Kardeşler "Kendisi için vardır." İster erkek, isterse kadın olsun kendisine kelâle olarak mi¬rasçı olunan meyyitin olursa; (ne olursa?) "Erkek kardeş veya kız kardeş!" Buradaki erkek ye kız kardeşlerin anne tarafından kardeş olduğuna icmâ vardır. Çünkü bu ikisinin (anne tarafından olan erkek ve kız kardeş¬lerin) dışındaki kardeşlerin durumları sûrenin sonunda beyân edi¬lecektir? (ana) bir biraderi veya bir hemşiresi bulunuyorsa; her birine (vardır.)" Ana bir erkek ve kız kardeşlerin her birine var. (Her birine ne kadar hisse var?) "altıda bir." Erkek kadın üzerine tadıl (üstün kılınmaksızın ve ikisine eşit olarak) altıda bir var. Çünkü ikisinin ölüye nisbet ve yakınlıkları dişilik (kadın- an¬ne) yoluyladır. "Ve eğer iseler," Annenin evlâdları (ana bir kardeşler) (Ne iseler?) "Daha çok," vücût- var olmada... (Neden daha çok?) "Bundan," Bir olan erkek ve kız kardeşler (değil de) birden daha çok kardeşler olurlarsa, zaman üçte birinde ortaklan" Bunu eşit olarak aralarında taksîm ederler. Burada erkek kızdan daha fazla almaz. Diğer kalan malda ashâb-ı ferâizden ve asabeden diğerleri içindir. (Bütün bunlar neden sonradır?) (zarar ver-mek) kasdı olmaksızın edilen vasiyetten veya borçtan sonradır." "Zarar vermek kast olmaksızın." Kavl-i şerifi,"Vasiyet olunur," fiilin mukadder olan (naibi) failinden hâldir. kavl-i şerifiyle onun üzerine delâlet etmektedir. kavl-i şerifi, mefûl üzere mebnrdir yani meçhul fiildir. Ölü, zikredilen vasiyetini yapar ve borcunu ikrar eder. 1- Bununla vârislere zarar vermek gibi bir hâl ve niyeti ol¬mamalıdır. 2- Vasiyeti malının üçte birinden fazla yaparak vârislerine zarar vermemelidir. 3- Veya vasiyet sırf vârislere zarar vermek kastı taşımamalı¬dır. 4- (Vasiyetleri Allah rızası için olup, malının üçte birini geç¬memelidir.) 5- (Borcu olmadığı halde) yalan yere borç ikrarında bulunup vârisleri zarara sokmamalıdır. Ferâiz Kaideleri "Bütün bunlar Allah'tan ferman..." Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri, size vasıyyet ediyor, kendisiyle vasiyyet edilen bu fermanları... Bunların (miras ile ilgili hükümlerin) değiştirilmesi caiz de¬ğildir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular. -"Kim, Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin takdir buyurduğu mirası keser (değiştirip başka türlü hüküm verirse veya mirasçıları zara¬ra sokarsa) Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri de onun cennetteki mirasını keser. "Allah ise, hem alimdir," Zarar vereni ve diğerlerini (zarar vermeyenleri) hakkıyle bilendir. "Hemhalım..." Cezâladırmada hemen acele etmezî Mühletle mağrur olmasınlar! İtaat Eden "İşte bütün bu ahkâm," Bu geçen ilâhî hükümler; 1- Yetimlerin işleriyle ilgili hükümler, 2- Vasiyyetler, 3- Miras hükümleri, 4- Ferâiz... "Allah'ın kestiği huduttur." Allâhü Teâlâ'nın (yetim, vasıyyet, miras ve ferâiz ile ilgili ola¬rak) koymuş olduğu şeriat hükümleridir. Konulmuş hududlar gibidir. Geçilmesi ve aşılması caiz değildir. "Ve her kim, allah ve Resulüne itaat ederse," Bütün emir ve yasaklarda Allah ve Resulü (s.a.v.) Hazretle¬rine itaat ederse... Burada tafsilâtı ile açıklananlar hükümler de ilâhî emir ve yasakların cümlesindendir. (Allah'a ve Resulü s.a.v. Hazretlerine itaat edene Allah ne gibi mükâfat verir?) "Allah onu altından ırmaklar akar cennetlere koyar; içlerinde ebedi kalmak üzere onları..." Cemi sîgasi ile gelmesi yani "ebedî kalacaklar..." buyurulması, cemiyet (topluluk) ve manâ cihetindedir. Bu sevâb: "Ofevz-i azimdir. En üstün ve en geniş kurtuluş budur. Kıyamette bunun ö-tesinde başka bir kurtuluş yoktur. Âsî Olanlar "Her kim de, Allah'a ve Resûlü'ne âsi olursa," Velev ki bazı emirler ve yasaklarda da olsa Allah ve Resulüne ası olur ve; "Hududunu aşarsa," Bütün hükümlerde övülen şeriatın hudutlarını tecâvüz e-derse. (Şeriatı tecâvüz edenlere nasıl bir ceza verilir?) Onu da bir ateşe sokar;" Büyük alevli ve korkunç azab, acısı ve büyüklüğü kavranıl¬mayacak kadar olan büyük bir ateş... "İçinde ebedî kalmak üzere Hem ona tezlîl edici bir azap var." Onlar, cismânî yakıcı olan cehennem azabı vardır. Bir de başka bir azap vardır. Kimsenin künhünü kavrayamadığı ruhanî azab... Vasfı kendisiyle eziyet olunduğu gibi... Cümle, hâl cümlesidir. Tecrîd Büyük Bir Azabtır Cehennem ehli hakkında, (daimi kalmak) kelimesi bu¬rada müfred geldi. Halbuki cennet ehlini beyân ederken diye cemi gelmişti... Bunun sebebi şudur: Münferid olmak (toplumdan tecrid e-dilmek) ve yalnızlık nefs (insan) için büyük bir azabtır. (Bu gün dünya hapishaneleri bile kendilerine göre azılı veya bazı suçlan işleyen mahkumlara, daha büyük bir ceza vermek için tecrîd odalarına koymaktadırlar.) Bundan dolayı cehennem ehline azabda ebedî kalmak müfred kelimeyle ifâde edildi. Ashâb-ı Kehf in Köpeği Bil ki, itaat dünyevî ve uhrevî arzu ve isteklere nail olmak i-çin, büyük bir sebebtir. Şu hadise, seni taatin şerefine ve en yüksek mertebesine ulaştırır. "Ashâb-ı Kehfin köpeği (Kıtmîr), Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerine taat yolunda erenlerle birlikte olduğu için cennete girmekte onlarla beraber (ve muâdil) oldu. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Kötülerle yâr oldu Lut Aleyhisselâm'ın eşi, Ev halkı onun olmadı. Ashb-ı kehfın köpeği birkaç gün adamlarla oldu. Adamlardan oldu... Allah'a itaat edenlerin hâli böyle olunca, Allah'a itaat etme¬yenin hakkında ne düşünürsün? (2/175) İtaat Eden Hatemü'1-Esam (k.s.) Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Mevlânın hizmetine sarıl! Dünya sana boyun eğerek sana gelsin! Âhiret de sana rağbet ederek gelir!" Hatemü'l-Esam'dan Altın Öğütler Yine Hatemü'1-Esam (r.h.) Hazretleri buyurdular: -"'Kim üç şey, olmadan diğer üç şeyi iddia ederse o kişi yalancıdır: Kim, malını infak etmeden cenneti sevdiğini iddia ederse o kişi yalancıdır. Kim, Allah'ın haramlarından sakınmadan, Allahü Teâlâ Haz¬retlerini sevdiğini iddia ederse o yalancıdır. Kim, fakirleri sevmeden peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Haz¬retlerini sevdiğini iddia ederse o yalancıdır. Kul, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerine ibâdet ve taata ilerledikçe, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerine yakınlıkta ve şeytanın hilesinden uzak¬laşması daha ziyâde olur. Dünya Sevgisi Sırr-ı Sakâtî (k.s.) Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Ma'rûf-ü Kerhî (k.s.) Hazretlerine, itaat edenlerin, bunların neyle taat ve ibâdete kadir olduklarını sordum!" Buyurdular: -"Dünya onların kalblerinden çıkar! Eğer dünya sevgisi olan¬ların kalblerinde olmuş olsaydı, onların hiçbir secdeleri sahih ol¬mazdı!" Tembele Öğüt Mevlanâ Celâledin-i Rumî (k.s.)buyurdular. Tembele öğüt buyurma. Uyuşuk adamı öğütten azâd et. Zira: Öğüt ne kadar gümüş ise, onu tutmak altındır. Her kim ki gözlerinin önünde yiyecekler gittiyse, Bütün cihan onun gözlerinin önünde murdardır. Allahü Teâlâ'nın zikrini çağır. Gül yabanîleri yakar. Bundan dolayı nergiz göze dikti. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, kimi azametinin marifetiyle ikrâm'da bulunursa ve zoraki de olsa taatinin kemâliyle müşerref eder. Hikâye (Takva) İsrail oğullarından bir genç, dünyadan el-etek çekti. İnsan¬lardan ayrıldı. Bazı ıssız yerlerde ibâdet etmeye başladı. Kavminin şeyhlerinden iki adam onu evine geri getirmek için yola çıktılar. Ona: -"Ey falanca! Sen zor ve çok şiddetli bir işe koyuldun! Sabre¬dilmez bir işe giriştin?" dediler. O: -"Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin huzurunda hesâb için kıyamda bulunmak daha şiddetlidir." Onlar: -"Senin bütün akrabaların seni görmeye müştaktırlar. Senin onların arasında ibâdet etmen burada yalnız ibâdet etmenden daha hayırlıdır!" dediler. 0: -"Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri, benden razı olduğu zaman,' yakın ve uzak bütün akraba (ve insanlar) benden razı olurlar!" dedi. O şeyhler ona: -"Sen gençsin, sen bilmiyor musun, biz bu işleri tecrübe et¬tik! Biz ucb (kendini beğenmeden) korkuyoruz!" dediler. O: -"Kendi nefsini tanıyan kişiye ucb zarar vermez!" dedi. Gencin bu konuşması üzerine o şeyhler birbirlerinin yüzüne baktılar. Biri diğerine: -"Kalk gidelim! Bu genç, cennetin kokusunu almış! Buna ar¬tık bizim sözümüz tesir etmez!" dedi. Hikâye (amelini beğenme) Vehb bin Münebbih (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Davud Aleyhisselâm, zamanlarını nöbetlere bölmüştü. 1- Kendisine, 2- Ailesine, 3- Çocuklarının (terbiyesine) 4- Gecenin bütün zamanlarını da namazla geçirirdi. O namaz kılmadan ve zikretmeden onun üzerinde hiçbir sa¬at geçmedi. (Yani gecenin bütün saatlerini ibâdetle geçirirdi.) Davud Aleyhisselâm, yalnız kaldığı zaman, kalbini harekete geçirirdi ve böylece ibâdetine bakardı. Davud Aleyhisselâm'ın önünde bir nehir vardı. Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri nehirde bulunan bir kurbağayı konuşturdu. Kurbağa, Davud Aleyhisselâm'a şöyle seslendi: -"Ey Davud! Sana peygamberliği ikram eden Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerine yemin ederim ki, ben sevâb ummadığım ve azabdan kormadiğım halde, Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri yarattığı andan beri ayağımın üzerinde kıyam etmekteyim ve daha istirahat etmedim. Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerini zikretmekteyim! Ey Davud! Sen ne diye kendini beğenmektesin!" Bu hadisede bilindi ki, Muhsin (iyilik yapan ve Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerini görürmüşcesine ibadet edenler), hep kendisinin kötülük ettiğini bilir. Taatini beğenmez. Ucbe kapılmaz. Mü'min elbette sâlih amel işlemelidir. Amellerini görmek gibi amelini ibtâl edecek şeylerden ve fasit hastalıklardan kendini korumalıdır. Bundan dolayı büyükler yalnızlığı seçtiler. Bu Zaman Sükût Zamanıdır imam Cafer-i Sadık (r.h.) Hazretleri -"Bu zaman, sukut (susma) ve evlere kapanma vaktidir! buyurdular. Rızık Ve yine Süfyân-ı Sevrî (k.s.) Hazretleri de buyurdular: -"Bu zaman, sükût (susma) ve evlere kapanma vaktidir!" Süfyân-ı Sevrî (k.s.) Hazretlerine denildi: -"Biz evlerimize kapıldığımız zaman, rızkımızı kim kazana¬cak?" Süfyân-ı Sevrî (k.s.) Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Siz Allah'tan korkun! Takvâlı olun; Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri müttekflerî çalışmaksızın rızıklandırır. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ şöyle bu¬yurmaktadır: "Her kim de Allah'tan korkarsa, Allah ona bir mahreç müyesser kılar. Ve onu hatır ve hayaline gelmez cihetten merzûk eder." Mevlânâ Celâleddîn-i Rumî (k.s.) buyurdular. Kendi gönlünde maîşet endişe az değildir. Eksik maîşet olmasın senin dergahına... Yüce Meali Kadınlarınızdan fuhşu irtikâb edenlerin aleyhlerine sizden dört şâhid getirin. Eğer şehâdet ederlerse, o kadınları evlerde hapsedin; tâ ölüm kendilerini alıp götürünceye veya Allah hak¬larında bir yol açıncaya kadar...1S Sizlerden onu irtikâb edenlerin ikisini de eziyete koşun. Eğer tevbe edip ıslâh olurlarsa onlardan vazgeçin. Çünkü Allah, tevvab, rahîm bulunuyor.16 Fakat Allah'ın kabulünü va'd buyurduğu tevbe, o kimseler İçindir ki, bir cahillikle bir kabahat yaparlar da, sonra çok geç¬meden tevbe ederler. İşte Allah bunların tevbelerini kabul buyu¬rur. Ve Allah alîm, hakîm bulunuyor.17 Yoksa kabahatleri yapıp yapıp da, tâ her birine ölüm ge¬lince: "îşte ben şimdi tevbe ettim." diyen kimselere tevbe yok. Kâfir oldukları halde ölenlere de yok. Bunlar, işte bunlara, biz elîm bir azap hazırlamışadır.18 Ey o bütün İymân edenleri Kadınlara zorla vâris olmanız size helâl olmadığı gibi, verdiğiniz mehrin birazını kurtaracak¬sınız diye onları tazyik etmeniz de helâl olmaz; meğer ki, arayı açacak bir fuhuş İrtikâb eylemiş olsunlar. Haydin! Onlarla güzel geçinin. Şayet kendilerini hoşlanmadınızsa, olabilir ki, siz bir şeyi hoşlanmazsınız da, Allah onda birçok hayırlar takdir etmiş bulunur.19 Tefsîr-i Şerifi Zina Kabahatlerin En Çirkinidir. "Onlar (kadınlar) ki," "0 kadın ki" kelimesinin cemiidir.( ism-i mesvûlünün müennesidir.) "Fuhşu irtikâb ederek geldiler." Fiili getirmek ve onu yapmaktır. çirkin fiildir. Bu kelimeyle zina murad edildi. Zina diğer çirkinliklerin üzerine daha çok çirkin olduğu için, zinaya fuhş denildi. Zina Yapan Kadın Yani, zina yapan kadınlar olurlarsa; "Kadınlarınızdan," Sizin zevcelerinizden (hanım ve eşlerinizden) demektir. "Aleyhlerine sizden dört şâhid getirin." Kadınların zina fiilini işlediğine dair kadınların aleyhinde .dört hür mü'min erkeğin şâhidlik yapmasını talep edin. "Eğer şehâdet ederlerse Kadınların aleyhinde zina ile şâhidlik ederlerse. "0 kadınları evlerde hapsedin;" 0 zina eden kadınları evlerinde hapsedin, evleri onlara ha¬pishane yapın. (Ne zamana kadar?) "Tâ ölüm kendilerini alıp götürünceye," Ölüm kendilerini alıncaya ve o kadınların ruhları fevt olunca¬ya kadar onları evlerinde hapsedin! Bunda ölümle korkutmak ve ilâhî kanunlardan yüz çevirenin ruhlarının kabz olduğu suretinin ibrazı da vardır veya ölüm me¬lekleri, onların ruhlarını alır. (2/176) (Veya daha ne zamana kadar hapsedilir?) "Veya Allah haklarında bir yol açıncaya kadar..." Kadınların hapisten kurtulacakları bir yol, demektir. Kadınların hapisten kurtulacakları en güzel yollardan biri de nikâhlanmalandır. Çünkü nikâh, sefâhattan yani zinadan korur. Kişiyi zinaya muhtaç etmez. Zinâ Eden Bekârlar "O ikisini ki," "O ki," ism-i mevsûlünün tesniyesidir. "Onu irtikâb edenler," O fuhşu (zinâ) yapanların, (kimden?) "Sizden, Sizden zinâ eden erkek ve zinâ eden kadın... Bu tağlîb yoluyladır. ("O ikisini ki," ism-i mevsûiun tesniye müzekker olarak gelmesi tağlîb yoluyladır, demektir, Süddî (r.h.) buyurdular: Burada zinâ edenlerden, bekar (evli olmayanlar) murad e-dildiler. Çünkü bunların cezalarının daimî olan hapisten daha hafif olduğu haber verildi. Bununla bekarlardan zinanın tekrarı defedilmiş ve Önlenmiş olunur. (Zinâ eden bekarlara ne yapılır?) "ikisini de eziyete koşun." (Bu eziyet şöyle olmalıdır:) 1.Onların ikisini azarlayın, 2. Onların ikisini kötüleyin 3. Zemmedin, 4. Onların ikisini "Utanmadınız mı?" deyin, 5. Onların ikisini "Allah'tan kokmadınız mı?" de¬yin. Bütün bunlar, onların zinâ yaptıkları (dört şahitle) sabit ol¬masından sonradır. Tevbe Edip Islâh Olanları Allah Bağışlar "Eğer İkisi tevbe ederlerse, ikisi yapmış oldukları fuhşa (zina ve livâtaya) tevbe ettikle¬rinde, kendilerine yapılan men edilme, eziyet ve azarlamaların kendisine vermiş olduğu baskı ile pişman olur ve günahlarından vaz geçerler; "Islâh olurlarsa," Amellerini ıslâh ve hallerini değiştirip düzeltirlerse, U4^ Jj& "Onlardan vazgeçin," Onlardan eziyet ve azarlamayı kaldırın! Çünkü tevbe ve ıslâh, zemme ve azaba müstehak olmaya mani olan hallerdendirler. (Bir kişi günahından tevbe edip halini ıslâh ettiğinde o kişi artık o günahından dolayı zem edilip kötülenmez ve ayıplanmaz!) "Çünkü Allah, tevvabtır." Tevbeleri kabul etmede mübalağa eder. "Rahimdir." Rahmeti geniştir. Zinanın Cezası Bil ki zina eden erkek ve kadının durumları şöyledir. 1 - Erkek ve kadın evlidir. 2- Erkek ve kadın bekârdır. 3- Biri evli diğeri bekârdır. Zina eden erkek ve kadınların her ikisi de evli olurlarsa; onların hadleri recimdir. Bundan başka cezası yoktur. Eğer her ikisi bekâr olup evli değillerse, cezaları değnek ce¬zasıdır. Başka tür ceza verilmez. Eğer zina edenlerden biri evli, diğeri bekâr ise; evli olana recm, bekâr olana da sopa cezası vurulur. Muhsin (Evli diye tercüme ettiğimiz) Muhsin; 1- Akıl, 2- Baliğ, 3- Müslüman, 4- Hür bir erkeğin kendisi gibi, 1 - Balığa, 2- Akıla, 3- Hürre, 4- Müslüman bir kadın ile sahih bir nikâh ile evli olup duhûl vaki olmuş olan kimsedir. Zina Cezasının Neshi Recm, Tevrâtta da meşru idi. Tevrat'taki recm; "eziyet âyet-i kerime"siyle yani, "Sizlerden onu irtikâb edenlerin ikisini de eziyete koşun. Eğer tevbe edip ıslâh olurlarsa onlardan vazgeçin. Çünkü Allah, tevvâb, rahîm bulunuyor. Âyet-i kerimesiyle Tevrat'taki recm âyeti nesh olundu. Daha sonra, "eziyet âyet-i kerimesi" de "habs âyet-i kerimesi" ile nesh olundu. Yani, "Kadınlarınızdan fuhşu irtikâb edenlerin aleyhlerine sizden dört şâhid getirin. Eğer şehâdet ederlerse, o kadınları evlerde hapsedin; tâ ölüm kendilerini alıp götürünceye veya Allah hakla¬rında bir yol açıncaya kadar... Her ne kadar "eziyet âyet-i kerime"si tertip bakımından "haps âyet-i kerimesi"nden sonra ise de nüzul sırası daha öncedir. Sonra "haps âyet-i kerimesi" de, Ubâde bin Sâmit (r.a.)'ın hadis-i şerifıyle nesh olundu. Ubâde bin es-Sâmit (r.a.) Hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: -"Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Bekâr ile bekâra yüz değneki Ve bir sene sürgün edip gurbete göndermek! Evli evliyle yüz değnek ve (sonra) taşla recmdir. Sonra bunların hepsi "celd (değnek) âyet-i kerimesi" ile neshedildi. Allâhü Teâlâ şöyle buyurdu: "Zâniye ve zâni... hemen bunlardan her birine yüz değnek vurun, Allah'ın dininde bunlara bir acıyacağınız tutmasın, Allah'a ve âhıret günü'ne gerçekten inanıyorsanız! Hem mü'minlerden bir taife azaplarına şahid olsun. Sonra bu had, zina işleyen her erkek ve kadın hakkında olan bir had oldu. Sonra bu da neshedildi. Bu âyet-i kerimenin evli hakkındaki sopa cezası Mâiz hadis-i şerifıyle recm ile nesh olundu. Evli olmayanlar hakkında ise sopa ile dövülme hükmü kaldı. Zina ve cezası hakkında nazil olan âyet-i kerimelerin ve vârid olan hadis-i şeriflerin (nüzul ve vurûd) tertibi budur. Bize (Hanefi mezhebine) göre hüküm böyle karar kılıp yer¬leşti. Teysîr tefsirinde de böyledir... Zina Vacib olan, her Müslümanın zinadan tevbe etmesi ve nefsini zinâ'dan alıkoymasıdır. Muhakkak ki zinanın zahir olduğu (zinanın yaygın olduğu ve açık açık işlenildiği) yerlerde Aİlâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri onları' taun hastalığı ile mübtelâ kılar. Ve orada fakirlik yayılır. En Büyük Günah İbni Mesûd (r.a.) Hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: -"Ben, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine sordum: -"Allah katında en büyük günah nedir?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Aİlâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri seni yarattığı halde senin ona eş uydurman (şirk koşman)dır." Yine sordum: -"Sonra hangisidir?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdu¬lar: -"Seninle yemek yemen korkusundan senin evlâdını öldür-mendir!" Sordum: -"Sonra hangi günah gelir?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Senin komşunun hanımı ile zina etmendir!" Zinanın En Şiddetlisi Zinâ'nin en şiddetlisi kendisinde isrâr edilen zinadır. Bu da bir adam hanimmı boşar. Yine de haram olarak hanımının yanın¬da ikâmet eder. Boşadığı hanımıyla olduğunu (ve hanımına boşa-dığını) İnsanların yanında ikrar etmez. Rezil olmaktan korkar Bu kişi nasıl oluyor da âhiretin rezil ve rüsvâyliğından korkmaz? O gün bütün gizlilikler ortaya çıkacaktır. Yani sırlar zahir olur. işte sen bu günün rezil ve rüsvaylığından korkî Zinadan kaçın! Zinaya ısrar etmel Çünkü o gün gerçekten senin Allah'ın a-zabına takat ve gücün yetmez! Allah'a tevbe et! Zira Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri, gerçekten günahları bağışlar: "Muhakkak ki Allah, kullarından tevbeyi o kabul eder." "Muhakkak ki Allah, tevvab, rahîmdir. Mevlânâ'dan Öğütler Mevlânâ Celâleddin-i Rumî (k.s.) buyurdular: Tevbe merkebi acâib bir merkebtir. Feleğin önünde tertemiz oldu. Sağlam bir lahza ile oldu bundan sonra.. Çünkü getirdi. Ondan pişmanlık. Arş titremektedir, günahkarların inlemesinden... Ömür eğer geçerse güzellik o andır. Tevbe suyunu ona ver. Eğer o nemsiz ise.... Ömrün altına hayat suyunu ver. Ta böylece ömür ağacı yeşerip sebat etsin, Cümle mazısına bundan dolayı iyi olsun. Geçen senenin zehri bundan dolayı olsun şeker... (2/177) Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden Bu iki âyet-i kerimenin tahkikinde şu işaretler vardır. "Kadınlarınızdan fuhşu irtikâb edenlerin." Kadınlar, mübalağa ile kötülüğü emreden nefislerdir. (Nefe-i emmârelerdir.) "Fahişe" ise şeriatın haram kıldığı zahiri ameller ve tarikatın yasakladığı bâtınî hallerdir. Bâtınî yasaklar da, kulun Allah'tan gayrisine yönelmesi ve Al¬lah'tan başkasına meyletmesidir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: "Sa'd gayurdur (kıskançtır). Ben, ondan daha gayurum! Al¬lah bizden daha gayurdur. Bundan dolayı, fuhuşlardan (çirkinliklerden ve günahlardan) zahir olanları ve bâtın olanı haram kıl¬dı. "O kadınların aleyhinde şâhidler tutun!" Fuhuş yapan nefislerin üzerine şahid getirin. "Aleyhlerine sizden dört (şâhid getirin). Anâsır-ı Erbaa Sizin kendisinden terkip olunduğunuz "Anâsır-ı Erbaa" denilen dört unsurun hususiyetleri... Dört unsur şunlardır: 1-Toprak, 2-Su. 3- Hava, 4- Ateştir. Toprağın şu hususiyetleri vardır: 1 - Hasîs (hakir ve rezil) olmak, 2- Zayıf ve önemsiz olmak, 3- Zillet, 4- Tamahkârlık, 5- Düşkünlük, 6-Yerilmek, 7- Aşağılık, 8- Küçümsenmek, Su Suyun şu hususiyetleri vardır: 1 - Yumuşaklık, 2- Acziyet, 3- Tembellik, 4- Dişilik, 5- Yiyecek ve içeceklerdeki şer.... Havanın hususiyetleri: 1 - Hased, 2- Cimrilik, 3- Kin beslemek, 4- Düşmanlık, 5- Şehvet, 6- Süs ve ziynete düşkünlük, Ateşin hususiyetleri: 1 - Böbürlenmek, 2- Kibirlenmek, 3- Övünmek, 4- Buğzetmek. 5- Yaltaklanmak, 6- Hiddet, 7- Kötü ahlak 8- Ve bunlardan başka kötü ahlak'a taalluk eden her şey... Onların (kötü ahlakların temeli ve) başı; 1 - Dünya sevgisidir. 2- Riyaset sevdasıdır. 3- Lezzetlerinden faydalanmaktır. 4- Şehvetlerini tatmaktır. Dünya Mü'minin Zindanıdır "Eğer şehâdet ederlerse," Eğer bu kötü sıfatların bazıları, nefislerde müşahede edilir ve görülürse; "0 kadınları evlerde hapsedin;" Onları, menetme hapishanesinde tutun. Dünyevî meta ve zevklerden alıkoyun! Çünkü: Dünya, mü'minin hapishânesidir. Onların üzerine havâss-ı hams (beş duyu) kapısını kilitleyin. (Onları haramları. Tatmak, Görmek, İşitmek, Koklamak ve Do¬kunmak gibi şeylerden men edinî) "Tâ ölüm kendilerini alıp götürünceye," Nefis ölünceye kadar. Bunların haz kendisinden kesildiği zaman, hakları değil... Ölmeden Önce Ölün Şu hadis-i şerif buna işaret etmektedir: -"Ölmeden önce ölünüz. "Veya Allah haklarında bir yol açıncaya kadar..." Cezbe Kalblerin pencereciklerinin gayıblar âlemine açılması sebebiyle (Allah onların haklarında bir yol açar)... Ve böylece kendilerine hak lutuflan ve ulûhiyet cezbeleri hibe edilir. Ve ulûhiyet cezbeleri (hibe edilir!) O cezbeler ki, onlardan bir cezbe, insan ve cinlerin amellerine denktir. Nefs ve Kalıp "Sizlerden onu irtikâb edenlerin." Nefis ve Kalıp (ikilisi); 1- Zâhir'de fuhuş olan söz ve fiilleri işler, 2- Bâtında da halleri ve ahlakları bozuk olursa;"İkisini de eziyete koşun." Zâhir'de hadlerle cezalandırıp, onlara eziyet edin. Bâtında da; 1- Hazları terk etmek, 2- Riyâzât ve çok mücâhede ile mahrum ederek onlara eziyet edin. Tevbe Edenler "Eğer tevbe ederlerse," Zahir ve bâtında tevbe ederlerse, "Ve ıslâh olurlarsa." Ondan, zahir ve bâtınlarını ıslah ederlerse, (bu takdirde;) "Onlardan vazgeçin," Ayıplamak, azarlamak ve kınamadan sonra lütuf ile... Zor¬luklardan sonra da kolaylıkla onlardan vazgeçin. "Demek ki zorlukla beraber bir kolaylık var! Evet, o zorlukla beraber bir kolaylık var!. "Çünkü Allah, tevvabtır." Tevbe edenler için tevvâb olup onların tevbesini kabul eder. "Rahimdir." Halini ıslâh edenlere karşı rahimdir, onlara şefkat ile mua¬mele eder. Necmüddin er-Râzîel-KübrevTnin tefsirinden... "Fakat Allah'ın kabulünü va'd buyurduğu tevbe," Tevbenin kabulü yani Allah'ın kabulünü va'd buyurduğu ve Allâhü Teâlâ'nm, tevbe ettikleri zaman tevbelerini kabul edeceği vaadine uygun olan tevbe... (Bu tevbe kimler içindir?) "0 kimseler içindir ki, kabahat işliyor¬lar!" İster küçük olsun isterse büyük günah... "Fakat Allah 'm kabulünü va'd buyurduğu tevbe," kavl-1 şerifi mübtedâdır; sonra gelen kavl-1 şerif İse onun haberidir. (Neyle günah işlediler?) "Bir cahillikle," Bilmeyerek, cehalete sarılarak günah işleyenler... Câhiller ve sefihler oldukları halde günah İrtikâb edenler... Çünkü günahın irtikâb edilmesi, kendisinden cehalet varlığı¬na çağrışım yapmaktadır. Bundan dolayı şöyle denildi: -"Kim Allah'a isyan ederse o câhildir!" hatta cehaletinden soyulur. Bilmemek Günahtır Teysîr tefsirinde buyuruldu: "Bir cahillikle," kavH şerifiyle murad edilen cehalet, ilmin olmaması demek değildir. Çünkü bilmemek ayrı bir günahtır. Burada söz edilen cehalet bir özürdür. Lakin (bu özür ola¬rak kabul edilen cehalet); 1- Teğâfül (uyanık olmak gerekirken gafil olmak) 2- Tecâhül {bildiği halde câhil olmak) 3- İşin akıbetini tefekkürü terk etmek gibi manâları ta¬şımaktadır. Bu durumda onlar, bir işten câhil olan ve o işi bilmeyen kişi menzilesine konuldular. Tevbe Edenler Bağışlanır "Sonra çok geçmeden tevbe ederler." Yakın bir zamanda hemen tevbe ederler. Bu yakın zaman, ölüm gelmeden önce ki zamandır. Can boğaza gelmeden önce ki zamandır. Ölüm vaktine yakın" diye isim verildi. Çünkü dünya hayatının müddeti yakındır. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurdu: "De ki: "Dünya zevki ne olsa azdır. Zaten dünyanın ömrü azdır. Kıyametin kopması yakındır. Sen ferdin (kişinin) ömrünü ne sanıyorsun? Yani, yakın zamanın bazısında tevbe ederler, demektir. Bununla sanki, günahın işlenildiği zamanla ölümün arasın¬daki zamana yakın zaman adı verildi. Kişi, bu sürenin (günahın işlenildiği ândan ölümüne kadar) zamanın hangi cüz'ünde tevbe ederse, o tevbe etmiş sayılır. "işte Allah bunların tevbelerini kabul buyurur." Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri, onların tevbesini kabul buyurur. "Ve Allah alimdir." Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri, mahlûkatını iyi bilir. Onlardan kimin tevbesinden hâlis ve muhlis olduğunu da iyi bilir... "Hakimdir." İşlerinde hikmet sahibidir. Tevbe edenleri cezalandırmaz. Mü'min kişiye düşen vazife, tevbe ve istiğfar ile zellelerini tedârik etmeye çalışmalıdır. Melik'ül-Gaffâr Hazretlerine dönmek¬te acele etmelidir. (2/178) Kalble Yapılan Tevbe Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin vefatı anında Cebrail Aleyhisselâm geldi. Ve: -"Ey Muhammed (s.a.v.)! Rabbin sana selâm ediyor! Ve bu¬yuruyor ki: -"Kim ölümünden bir Cuma Önce tevbe ederse; ben onun tevbesini kabul ederim!" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Bir Cuma çoktur!" Cebrail Aleyhisselâm gitti. Sonra döndü ve buyurdu: -"Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyuruyor ki: "Kim ölümünden bir saat önce tevbe ederse, onun tevbesini kabul ederim!" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Bir saat çoktur!" Cebrail Aleyhisselâm gitti. Sonra döndü. Buyurdu: -"Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri, sana selâm ediyor! Ve buyuruyor ki: -"Eğer bu saatlik süre çok ise, onun ruhu boğaza gelinceye kadar tevbesini kabul ederim! Eğer diliyle özür dilemek mümkün olmazsa ve (işlemiş olduğu günahlardan dolayı) benden utanır ve kalbiyle pişman olursa, onun bütün günahlarını bağışlarım! Hiç aldırış etmem! Gargara Halinde Tevbe Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Şüphesiz Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri kulun tevbesini kabul e-der gargara hâline varmadıkça... Tevbe-İ Yeis İman-ı Yeis Yani canı boğazına gelip dayanmadıkça ve canı boğaza gel¬diğinde, ona onun varacağı rahmet kendisine yardım eder. Veya kişi rahmetten mahrum olup aşağılık ve önemsiz bir kişi olur. Bu takdirde tevbe ve imanı kendisine menfaat vermez. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurdu: "Amma hışmımızı gördükleri vakit ki imanları kendilerine fayda verecek değildi. Allah'ın kullarında geçegelen sünneti; ve işte hüsrana bu noktada düştü kâfîrIer. Tevbe ve Ölüm Meleği Tevbe kul için bütün hayatına yayılmıştır. Ruhları kabzedeni (ölüm meleğini) görür. Bu ise ruhun gargara yaptığı zamandır. Ruh, kalbe giden damardan kesilip, göğüsten ayrılıp boğaza geldiğinde, gargara yapar. İşte bu ân kişiye (hakikatin) ayan olduğu (göründüğü) andır... Ölümün hazır olduğu andır. insanın üzerine vacib olan, (Ölüm gerçeğinin) âyân olduğu (gözle görülüp gözlerin ölüme dikildiği) ân gelmeden ve gargara (canın çıkma) vakti gelmeden önce tevbe etmektir. İşte bu; "Sonra çok geçmeden tevbe ederler." Kavl-i şerifinin manâ¬sıdır. (Bu durumda da) 1- Muhakkak ki bu vakitte ondan sadır olan tevbe sahihtir. Çünkü recâ ve ümidi bakidir. 2- Pişmanlığı sahihtir. 3- Günah fiillerini terk etmesi geçerlidir. Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: Tarikata gir, Tevbe et. Ve sulhu (barışı) ara! Şefaatçi teşvik etmektedir. Sen özrünü söyleî Pişman ol günahlarından... Hayata bağlılığın bir suret ve lahza kaldı. Çünkü Ömür sona erdi, zamanın uzaklığıyla... Tevbenin Şartlan Tevbe, mü'minlerin üzerine farzdır. Tevbenin dört şartı vardır. 1-Kalble pişmanlık, 2-Hemen ma'siyeti terk etmek, 3-Bir daha günahın (kendisini) ve bir benzerini iş-lememeye azmetmek. 4- Bu tevbe (Allah için olmalıdır). a) Allah'tan haya ettiği için, b) Allah korkusundan olmalıdır. c) Başkasından utanıldığı ve korkulduğu için değil.. Tevbe Tevbeye Muhtaç Hasan-ı Basrî (k.s.) Hazretleri buyurdular: "Bizim bu istiğfarımız; istiğfara muhtaçtır!" Kurtubî Hazretleri, "Tezkiretü'l-Mevtâ" isimli kitabında bu¬yurdular: "Hasan Basrî (r.h.) Hazretlerinin bu sözleri, onun kendi za¬manında söylenilmiş bir sözdür! Zamanımızda yaşasaydı nasıl dü¬şünürdü? Bu zamanda insanları görürsünüz, zulme dalmışlar! Zulme karşı ihtiraslıdırlar. Bir türlü kendilerini zulümden kurtaramıyor¬lar. Ellerinde teşbih, (diliyle istiğfar okuyor bu haliyle) günahların¬dan istiğfar ettiğini zannediyor! Bu onun (tevbeyi) istihzası ve istihfafı (hafife) almasıdır. Aîlâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin âyetleriyle istihza edenlerden da¬ha zâlim kimdir?" İnsan, hakikî bir pişmanlıkla günahlarından tevbe etmelidir. Tevbe ve Göz Yaşı Rivayet olunur: Melekler, kulun seyyiât (kötülük ve günahları) ile göğe yük¬selirler. Onu levh-i mahfuza arzettikleri zaman, onun yerinde ha¬senatın (iyiliklerin) olduğunu görürler. Melekler yüzükoyun yere kapanırlar. Ve derler ki: -"Ey Rabbimizl Sen bilirsin biz ancak kulun yaptıklarını yaz¬dık!" Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Doğru söylediniz! Lakin kulum hatalarına pişman oldu. Göz yaşlarıyla benden mağfiret diledi. Ben de onun günahlarını bağışladım. Keremimle ona cömertlikle muamele ettim. Çünkü ben ikram edenlerin en ikram edicisiyim!"